


Psyche's Wings

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Month Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: TinkerSketch art sketch prompts turned writing prompts (why can't I ever find some writing prompts for the months? Is there a special site I need to go to?).I don't own any of the media altered.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Clarisse La Rue, Clarisse La Rue & Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Charles Beckendorf & Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan & Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan & Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan & Lee Fletcher, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Tyson, Luke Castellan & Victoria (PJO Game)
Series: Month Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771858
Comments: 33
Kudos: 22





	1. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Fruit

He just barely twisted out of the way, claws flashing past his face and he grit his teeth. It just had to be this quest, it couldn't be original-deities above and below, this was why he couldn't stand the gods! They just never changed!

Retreating, Luke snarled back at the beast, his own teeth bared. Everything had gone to Hades since Thalia. Between her dying, the crowdedness of his cabin, Annabeth's ardent hope in receiving a quest, _this_ bogus quest-it was like he couldn't get a break! Gods, he just wanted everything to be-to be... Hades, he didn't know. He just wanted it to be different.

Sudden bright light lit up the area and he flinched, an arm flying up to cover his eyes. 

Across from him, Ladon screeched in startled agony and when Luke got the urge to lower his arm, he saw the beast backing away and lowering its many heads down as it to cover the eyes.

Luke saw a chance and bolted, sword at the ready even as he raced over the stunned heads and towards a low hanging branch with a small golden apple. He swung his sword, caught the fallen fruit, and bolted back out of reach and to safety.

On safe ground, Luke looked for the source of brightness and spotted a girl in a deeply golden chiton, her long silky black hair tumbling down her shoulders and her dark volcanic eyes set in a caramel colored face. She gave him a long, imperious look even as her sisters slipped free from the mist of the garden, hissing at her.

"Aigle!" One hissed, dressed in a deep red chiton. "Why would thou do that?"

Another in a sunset orange eyed him suspiciously.

"Get out," Aigle said instead, eyes cold. "You have done what you have needed, have you not, son of Hermes? Begone!"

"Why?" He found himself asking as he clutched the apple and fought the urge to snap at his address. "Why help me?"

Aigle stared at him, long and silent, seeming to consider something, before she answered with a slow smile. "Thou art a man, a good-looking man. I need no other reason."

Luke left without another word, unnerved by her words. Something about that whole encounter was off, he just couldn't put a finger on it (he would also need to alter his story for when his siblings and fellow campers asked-those like the Hesperides did not just help someone after all without forcing them to dance).


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Middle

Luke startled put of the dream, struggling to keep calm before he woke anyone else up. A glimpse outside showed just the start of dawn and he went to go use the bathroom and change.

Rubbing at the three beads on his necklace, Luke journeyed to Thalia's tree. As he walked, he observed the armory forge in action and wondered who else was up. He had no doubt it would be a Hephaestus kid, more than likely working on the Greek trireme that was the major summer project (he didn't know why and recalling it, along with his younger brothers Travis and Connor Stoll, who kept trying to do _something_ to it-well, even for a Hermes kid it was too much). 

Shaking his head, he jogged up the hill until he came to the tree and rested a hand on it, saying a silent prayer for his fallen friend. He sat at the base and settled against it to think over his dream. Unlike Annabeth, he didn't overthink things and unlike Thalia he didn't rush into things.

The old, ancient voice in his dream had been unlike any other, not a normal demigod dream. It had been whispering, murmuring about betraying the gods. For Luke, it had been so, so tempting, especially when he thought of Thalia. But it was because of Thalia that he snapped out of his dream. She had denied Hal green when he mentioned Luke betraying his friends.

And now that he thought about it... the promise he made with Hal, it wasn't about not being pushed around by the gods, was it? It was to not betray anyone, like the many demigods Hal had betrayed for the leucrotae.

His fingers clenched around the beads. Luke couldn't betray Thalia's memory, he couldn't betray Annabeth. Travis and Connor, Silena Beauregard and Clarisse La Rue, Chiron, and so many others...

Kronos could find someone else to use against Olympus. Luke would die before betraying his friends.

A lot more relaxed, Luke opened his eyes and flinched at the way too close faces of his younger brothers, head colliding with wood and could he just say _ow?_ He gazed at them suspiciously as he rubbed his head.

"Do I want to know or can I claim plausible deniability?" He asked them wryly and they grinned.

"Alibis," they corrected cheerfully.

"What's in it for me?" Luke inquired, shoving their faces away for some room then frowned, sniffing his hand. His eyes closed, this time in exasperation. "Please tell me you didn't get into the firework storage again."

They were silent. _Too_ silent.

He groaned and heaved himself up when he opened his eyes and saw them gone. If he ever saw his dad again, he was demanding an allowance. His little brothers should not be allowed near _anything_ gunpowder! 

Luke jogged off lazily. At least he had plausible deniability on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED! Forgot to mention the THIRD bead which consists of the Golden Apple. Sorry!


	3. Mismatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Mismatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the winter of 2003. Luke's quest took place during spring.
> 
> One year and a couple months until Percy arrives. 
> 
> Luke is now 18 (October baby, like yours truly, it is now canon). Travis, Silena, and Clarisse are 13, Connor and Annabeth are 12, and Beckendorf is 14. All are year-rounders.

"Will this really work? Nothing against you, Beck, but..." Luke gestured at the blueprints wordlessly.

Charles Beckendorf AKA Beck smiled wryly and shrugged. "Best I got. 'Sides, unless we get permission somehow to build extra cabins, Cabin 11 will just have to look odd."

"Are you doing something to Cabin 11?" Silena piped up from behind and the turned to see the daughter of Aphrodite carrying a saddle. Her nose wrinkled cutely as she held it up, exasperated. "Risse broke it again. Sorry, Charlie."

Her foot collided neatly with his ankle when he snickered at the unintentional rhyme.

Beck ignored their slap fighting as he looked over the saddle with a deep frown. "How does she keep breaking this...?"

Luke grunted when Silena switched from slapping and jabbed his side, making him double over. She darted out of reach and swung up onto the workbenches, surveying the cabin blue prints. Her brows went up. "Isn't that a little uneven?" She inquired, tapping the paper.

The two boys looked at her then the blueprints. "What do you mean?" Beck responded, eyeing the blueprints as if he had been betrayed.

"There seems to be more space for the boys than there are for the girls." Her shifting blue eyes narrowed at their hesitant expressions. "Out with it."

Scowling at the minor usage of charmspeak, Luke answered, "The boy to girl ratio is outweighed by at least triple the amount." He winced as he felt the hold vanish.

"What do you mean?" She wondered, frowning.

"My dad, Beck's, Apollo, Ares, and Athena?" Henshared a look with Beck and his friend nodded. "Those deities have a lot more boys than girls. Your mom and Demeter are really the only two to have more daughters than sons. That's not counting the unclaimed, either."

"That's why I was going to just add something like a loft to Cabin 11," Beck continued. He frowned. "The cabin is going to need a lot of repairs, though..."

Silena hopped off the workbenches, eyes alight with determination. "Then why doesn't everyone in camp work in it? We're a family, after all, and this could bring us all closer together!"

They blinked at her then each other. "Why didn't we think of that?" Luke wondered and Silena laughed, moving to gather the blueprints.

"C'mon, let's go show Chiron! Ooh, and, Luke, grab Annabeth! I'm sure she'll have some ideas, too!"

"I still refuse to build a signal safe bunker," Beck quickly said, hurrying after the two as they left. "That is apocalyptic stuff and I am _not_ getting into that!"

"For now," Luke teased and jogged off.


	4. Whimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Whimsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early spring of 2004.
> 
> Now including video game characters, meet Isaac Schuster, son of Hepgaestus and Cabin 9's current counselor, and Victoria, daughter of Apollo and current counselor of Cabin 7. Victoria's last name is now Walter.

Having been shooed away by both Isaac, Beck, and Silena, the girl who was dealing with the exterior design until she could get her hands on the inside, Luke went to find Annabeth and Grover while Travis and Connor went to go do... something.

Shrugging them out of mind, he peeked in on the buildings he passed until he finally found Annabeth and Grover with Victoria Walter, the head counselor of Apollo's cabin, in the darkened arts and crafts center. There were plenty others, too, but as Victoria was in the back with a look of severe concentration, her eyes on the far wall, he joined her and his two companions. The daughter of Apollo was using her affinity for photokinesis on the far wall to play out scenes of the stories Annabeth was reading from the _Iliad_.

Annabeth tossed him a quick smile before returning to the book. Grover shifted over a bit, grinning at him. "Hey, Luke. Were you kicked out?"

"Yeah. Travis kept trying to get into the paint and Connor was doing something near Isaac and Beck. Isaac just decided to kick us out." Luke settled against the back wall after catching a pillow from one of the other satyrs.

Victoria snickered while she formed Achilles and Patroclus in a faint grey light. "Let me guess," she drawled, glancing at him with heterochromatic eyes-one was a sky blue and the other was a golden brown. "You were getting in their way, weren't you?"

Luke opened his mouth to defend himself only to pause. "Huh. Do I usually do that?"

"You get lost in your head a lot," she replied easily. Her eyes then darted to Annabeth, who had gotten distracted completely with the book and stopped talking. Victoria's eyes lit up with an impish glee and she began shifting the shapes. Horrifyingly.

Satyrs let out startled screams along with a few campers, one or two of said campers switching to battle cries and trying to tackle the ghostly light demon apparitions. Annabeth flinched at the suddenness and Grover belated in brief alarm before sighing.

"Really?" The satyr groaned and Victoria cackled.

"Is that one supposed to be a hellhound?" Luke asked curiously as he saw one of the apparitions sneaking up on a wide eyed Demeter daughter.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully.

"Huh." He eyed it some more. "I can't tell if I should be upset or not."

Annabeth thumped him and Victoria with a fist. "Stop it," she chided before dropping the book gently into Grover's lap and went to corral the younger campers.

"She's such a mom," Victoria mumbled, rubbing her head and letting the lights fade. Luke snorted at her words.

"Says the mother bear," Luke returned with a grin.

She tackled him, earning a startled cry from Grover when her foot nearly hit him. "You take that back!" She hollered and noogied him.

"No way!" He sputtered through laughter. "You're the big mom! The mom to ever mommest! The great mother be-ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" He gagged on his words as she locked her legs around his neck and pulled him into a punishing hold.

Victoria just had to be obsessed with fighting-ow! That was his hair!


	5. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: White  
> Late spring, 2004

"I can't tell if I should be upset or not," Luke said thoughtfully as he watched the campers of Cabin 11 throw colored paint onto the white outside of the cabin.

Silena bumped into him, smiling brightly as she leaned against Clarisse. "Look on the bright side," Silena responded cheerfully. "Your siblings are distracted."

"For now," Clarisse grunted. "Looks like they're about to start a paint war."

The lone male carefully looked over his siblings then shrugged. "The paint is ecofriendly, they aren't using paintballs-as long as they don't maim anyone, it's good."

That got a laugh from Clarisse and an exasperated look from Silena. He grinned back at her and jogged to join his siblings to grab some bright, electric blue paint.

Should he paint just a pine tree or include an owl and a caduceus? Well, if he could. Art wasn't a strong skill of his.

* * *

**_CLANG!_ **

Blades shone in the dim lighting if the arena and Luke share wild grins with Victoria as they danced their deadly dance.

He rarely got the chance to fight her, the girl usually busy with fighting any of the present Ares children or dealing with the infirmary despite her limited healing skills. But when they did duel? Gods, it was the best adrenaline rush.

Victoria dived in, her eyes alight with glee, and she caught his sword by the hilt, one of the more tricky moves that a dagger fighter could use. She twisted it and his sword fell from his fingers. With a better balance on par of a satyr, she pulled his legs out from beneath him with an ankle and he faceplanted and groaned as she shoved his face into the dirt.

"Really?" He asked with a cheek squished, grunting when Victoria settled on his back.

"Of course," she replied gleefully, ruffling dirt into his hair. Then she unnaturally stilled on his back.

Managing to twist his head from beneath her hand, easily getting loose since she was not holding on tightly, he propped himself up to look at her. Her eyes were focused on her dagger and it took him a moment to remember just the dagger she was using.

Katoptris, the former dagger of Helen.

In the hands of Helen, it had been mostly used as a mirror though she did use it as a looking glass (glass that could show you things whether you wanted to see them or not). In Victoria's hands, she used it to see the future amplified by her father's powers.

Right now, she seemed stunned.

"Tori?"

She jolted out of whatever she saw and glanced at him distractedly. "Sorry, Luke, I gotta go."

The girl was gone before he could say anything and he stared after her, bewildered. What did she see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited!  
> (Whoever said foreshadowing was a thing probably meant for it to be subtle. Oops)


	6. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Sand  
> Summer, 2004

As Luke critically looked over the sandcastle he was making with Annabeth, he used a small bucket to nudge Beck who was building his own with Grover. "Got a question for you, Muscles," he said and earned a giggle from Annabeth at the nickname.

Beck stilled then slowly twisted his upper half to gaze warily at Luke. "You only use that nickname when you want to tease me. What is it?"

Luke grinned largely, leaning towards his friend. "Are you gonna ask Silena to fireworks?"

The blush that darkened Beck's face was faster than any dryad. "Wha-you-that-" He choked on his spluttering and Annabeth perked up, looking away from her tower.

"You have a crush on Silena?" Annabeth wondered, eyes wide, and Beck made a pained noise, burying his face in sandy hands.

The male blond leaned back on a hand, waggling his bucket at Beck with an impish grin. "He does!" Luke sing-songed gleefully and prodded Beck again. "C'mon, are you? I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

That had Beck peeking out from behind his fingers. "Really?" He asked quietly and Annabeth answered, smiling warmly.

"She really would," Annabeth confirmed then tilted her head thoughtfully. "Actually that might be why she always goes to you for the pegasi equipment."

"What?" Beck had dropped his hands to stare at Annabeth. "I thought Clarisse kept breaking them?"

Annabeth stared back, baffled. "Clarisse? With the pegasi? The pegasi _hate_ her."

The Hephaestus counselor gaped, mouth moving wordlessly. Then he scrambled to his feet, nearly taking out his sandcastle. "Sorry, Grover-"

"Go," Grover shooed. "Make sure to woo her properly!" 

"Properly?" Annabeth questioned wryly and Grover shrugged.

"Fixing up pegasi equipment isn't wooing." Grover looked mournfully at his sandcastle he had built so far with Beck. "Does this mean I lose?"

"It was a contest?" Luke asked and received looks asking if he was stupid. He looked at his in mild thoughtfulness. "Huh. Guess that means I shouldn't have added those, then."

Annabeth rested her eyes on his suspiciously. "What do you-?"

_**BANG!** _

The other two cried out in alarm as the sandcastle blew up, getting sand all over. At the horrified look on Annabeth's face, Luke did not wait around and hurried to his feet. He bolted just as she shrieked furiously, cackling.

_"LUKE CASTELLAN! I AM_ _GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

His brothers laughed as he ran passed them and he saw Malcolm look towards him with a done expression. Victoria cheered him on and Isaac facepalmed.

"I did not sign up for this," the son of Athena muttered. Luke laughed even louder as he raced to where Silena was saddling a pegasus.

"I'll be taking Guido, thank you!" He rushed as he scurried to sit on the pegasus. She sputtered furiously at him even as Beck chuckled and Guido flew up, startled at Annabeth's shrieking. 

It was a good day at camp.


	7. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Old  
> Fall, 2004

Luke hated demigod dreams (of course the ones Kronos tried sending were the worst-at least Mr. D helped with that when asked even if he could not do much).

Traipsing what seemed to be the path up to his old house, he bit back the cuss words he wanted to unleash upon his father when he came into sight, sitting on the front porch.

"Father," Luke greeted brusquely (and honestly, that was as best as it would get). "Is there a reason you are breaking laws?"

Hermes did not answer, solemnly considering a plush hydra. "I thought it was you," Hermes confessed quietly, as if stating a secret.

"What?" Luke faltered, more puzzled than angry.

"Your fate. I thought it was you. But it isn't." Hermes frowned at the hydra then turned solemn eyes upon his son. "It's different. I'm so sorry."

The son of Hermes was horrible at riddles. It was why he preferred blunt and straight forward people (he got along well with Clarisse, it horrified everyone). "What are you talking about?" He demanded and went ignored yet again.

"You need to wake up," Hermes soberly and Luke did.

✉🎲💰🏅💰🎲✉

It was always jarring to wake up from a demigod dream (message dream, whatever). 

Sitting up in his bunk, he glared at the caduceus then silently slid from his bed. Moving to dress and pull on shoes, Luke went ahead to wander camp for whatever reason his father had talked about. And it was easy to see just why.

At the base of Thalia's tree, Tori was flickering with different colored lights like a strobe light. Something that only happened when she was in turmoil. He approached slowly and loudly, not wanting to be blinded.

"Tori?"

Her dual colored eyes were dull as she lifted her head from a letter and her dagger and at him. "She's dead."

Luke stilled before kneeling beside her. "Who is?" He asked carefully, not letting any pity fall into his tone-he of all people knew it was upsetting to be pitied. 

"My older sister. Mine in Afghanistan." Tori turned her head away to stare at the dagger. "It's what I saw in Katoptris."

The male did not know what to say so he just sat beside her, shoulders pressing together.

"Katoptris is supposed to help me see the future," she whispered, furious. "Why couldn't it let me save her?"

Hal had mentioned not wanting to change the future, not wanting to risk something should he tell someone his predictions. Luke could easily see himself sacrificing himself for a friend, but he did not understand a choice or a fire or betraying anyone. Maybe before the Hesperide helped him, but now he just did not know...

"Fate has its way of being a jerk," Luke said moving to touch the flat side of Katoptris. "Sometimes though, no matter how bad it gets, you just need to keep moving."

Tori was silent, gripping her dagger hilt tightly. Finally she murmured. "I promised her I wouldn't let myself be pushed around by anyone or anything. Fate's just going to have to suck it."

"If I can help in any way, I will," Luke offered and she lifted her head to smile faintly.

"I just might take you up on that."

* * *

In a cavern on Mount Olympus, a soft ringing _snip_ filled the air.


	8. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Moon  
> Winter, 2004

"Well, would you look at that," Silena sighed, melting onto a marble rail and gazed happily at the sky. "The night sky looks so pretty on Olympus."

"The moon looks like a cheese wheel," Connor pointed out, puzzled, and yelped when Clarisse elbowed him aggressively with a glower. "Ow! What?"

"You have the density of iridium ore," Annabeth observed, dryly.

Connor looked between her, the other two girls, then the rest of their group. "What'd I say?"

"You're an idiot," Tori responded to him, making Beck yelp when she came up behind him. She gave him an odd look. "I am 5"3, how did I scare a giant like you?"

"You walk like a cat," he answered sheepishly, blushing.

"Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom?" Luke teased her and she made a face.

"I couldn't recognize the signs, so I just guessed and horrified a satyr." Her brow twitched as they began laughing and she rolled her eyes, crossing arms over her chest. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I did _not_ want to know how a Satyr used the bathroom."

"Look on the bright side," Travis said cheerfully. "At least it wasn't Chiron."

Luke did not even try to defend his brother's arms as he was slugged by both Tori and Annabeth.

"Idiot," Clarisse grunted.


	9. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Chaos.  
> Spring, 2005

Thunder and rain sounded out while Luke stayed with Annabeth, watching Clarisse and Tori spar. Both girls were once again trying to defend their main weaponry (spear and dagger respectively). 

Annabeth was intently watching Tori, her eyes practically sparkling as the older blonde danced with her dagger. "Would it be wrong of me to wish I could be like Tori?" She asked softly.

He recalled a quiet conversation he once had with the younger girl, when Thalia had been with them. She had wished to have Thalia's bravery. Now, watching Tori as she teased Clarisse with a wicked cheerfulness, Luke shrugged in answer.

"There are worse people. Tori's one of the better ones."

They looked away at a yelp, seeing Travis and Conner stumble in. Both moved to settle on either side of Luke and Annabeth, Annabeth wordlessly jabbing a finger at Travis. 

His brother barely patted her reassuringly before he and their youngest brother was leaning into Luke and Annabeth. "Something happened on Olympus," Travis whispered.

"What?" Annabeth asked, apparently too loud for their tastes because she was shushed.

"Don't know, but Chiron was just visited by dad," Conner said.

The original duo shared looks. "What'd he seem like? Angry? Upset?"

"Grim," Conner corrected. "Plus, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Luke asked then answered himself, eyes wide. "You two are wet."

"It's raining inside the boundary," Travis confirmed.

"Thunder king then," Annabeth referenced the name Thalia had used for her father, eyes narrowing. "I doubt it was a nymph involved."

"Then what? His weapon? Who'd be crazy enough to do that?" Luke wondered, looking forward to see Clarisse drop her spear and tackle Tori, nearly getting stabbed in the process. They began wrestling angrily.

"Again, we don't know. But it must've been on the solstice, the storms started after that. Remember how we had to leave?" Conner reminded them. "Silena said she saw more satyrs being sent out, including Grover. Chiron's been at a school too, since the start of the school year."

They collectively flinched at a loud **boom** that rang out, looking up despite the roof in the way.

"The only people who can steal a godly weapon is a demigod," Annabeth voiced quietly and Luke moved to tug her beneath his arm, his brothers crowding in. "And if it happened on the solstice..."

"Its either one of the group that went or an unclaimed and presented kid," Luke concluded. Clarisse and Tori had pulled apart, looking around in confusion. Tori glanced at him, raising a brow. "Someone who wants to cause a fight-"

"Or a distraction," Travis cut him off. "We're good at stealing and I know Travis used to steal things to cause a fight to make a distraction to steal _more_ things."

"Why are you throwing me under the bus?" Travis asked suspiciously and leaned past Annabeth to squint at Conner.

"Because you still haven't asked Katie out," Conner answered quickly then bolted away while Travis was caught off guard. "See ya later, Annie! Luke!"

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth hollered back and looked at Travis, who had frozen with a red face. She poked his cheek then looked at Luke. "I think he broke."

Luke wordlessly lifted a foot then shoved Travis over, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Conner!" He practically shrieked and ran.

"I thought Travis liked Lee?" Annabeth asked and Luke looked at her.

"I thought that was Conner?" They blinked at each other in confusion. Then they looked at Tori and Clarisse as they approached, Clarisse glowing smugly while Tori sulked. "Is it Conner that liked Lee?"

Tori stopped short and batted her eyes cluelessly. "I thought he liked Michael."

Clarisse gazed at them, unimpressed as they stared at each other in confusion. "This is why I leave the romance to Silena to figure out." She hefted her spear over her shoulder with ease.

"Says the one who was eyeing the newcomer," Luke deadpanned and Clarisse smacked his arm with her spear, sending a jolt of electricity not unlike one of Thalia's shocks through Luke and Annabeth, the unintended victim jerking away with a yelp while Luke felt his hair poof.

Tori stared at his hair with an awed look. "You look like a hair-dried cat," she said, amazed.

"Thanks, Tori. Just what I wanted-to be compared to a cat," he said flatly.

Annabeth giggled at him while Clarisse snorted.


	10. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Shadows  
> Summer, 2005

This was new, Luke thought as he stood beside Thalia's tree in a dream. Lightning and thunder roared out, rain soaking his dream self. If the storm was anything like reality, it had to be one of the worst since the solstice. He touched Thalia's tree trunk. "Why is your dad angry?"

The sound of a bellow made him jump and look around, puzzled and more than a little alarmed. He squinted as much as he could through the rain and saw something white flicker through the trees, a large shadow following it. Another below rang out and Luke found himself waking up.

"Luke!" Came the faint hiss and after his eyes adjusted he saw Annabeth balancing carefully in the door frame. She motioned him to join her and he did after sliding on sandals.

"What is it?" He whispered to her as they stepped onto the porch.

"Grover came back. He brought a demigod-I think he's the one Grover and Chiron have been keeping an eye on." Her grey eyes sparkled in the lightning flashes. "He fought Pasiphae's son and won."

"Seriously?" He eyed her as they hurried through the sprinkling. "Let me guess, as his future, maybe temporary head counselor, I have to play nursemaid?"

She didn't answer, just grinning before jogging into the Big House.

"Great," he muttered.

* * *

Percy woke up slowly and when he woke up fully, he felt the memories flash through his mind. He regretted waking up as he remembered his mom.

"I can tell you're awake," a light voice said and he opened his eyes to see an older boy at maybe eighteen leaning in a chair beside the bed he was in. He pushed himself upwards just a little and felt his arms shake. The older boy was quick to help him in sitting up. "Hang on a sec."

"Where am I?" Percy asked roughly before the boy made him drink the golden liquid, his eyes widening at the taste of his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. A rush of energy and comfort flowed through his limbs.

"Canp Half-Blood. I'm Luke Castellan," the blond answered, setting aside the finished drink. "And I have a lot to tell you, that you're going to need to take with a pinch of salt, okay?"

Luke was smiling in an oddly mischievous manner that had Percy wary. "What is it?"

The stranger leaned forward, like he was going to share a secret, eyes twinkling impishly. "You're a demigod, Percy."

The younger boy stared, off guard. "... did you just rip off _Harry Potter_?"

Luke tossed his head back and laughed.


	11. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Mistake.

"I still can't _believe_ he sent two twelve-year-olds and a satyr on a quest," Silena muttered, jabbing angrily into the sand. Beck made an unhappy noise when she nearly knocked down a tower and she smiled apologetically at her boyfriend. "I mean, Annabeth's smart, but things _happen_ , you know? And three people who really are twelve or physically twelve-what if they get caught and sent to juvie?"

Luke stared blankly at her as she ranted on, waving the small plastic shovel around like a sword. He twisted his head to eye an amused Clarisse. "Has she always been like this?"

"You have no idea," she muttered then raised her voice, a gleeful glint in her eye. "Don't forget, there _are_ two boys on the quest-they could lose their things."

Silena screamed in frustration and rolled in the sand, kicking down Beck's tower and part of the castle. He gave it a mournful look before patting Silena's head. "Hey, try not to worry too much, okay? Annabeth knows her myths, Grover knows how to deal with nature should they need to camp, and Percy seems pretty good at on the spot planning. I bet Luke pony got through his quest by pure luck."

"That's true-and Perseus was one of the luckier heroes, remember? I'm sure they'll be fine and we can always give more offerings to the gods," Luke said, though he still wasn't sure if he had full faith in the gods-mainly just the Hesperide that helped him. "'Sides, I don't know if it would've gone better or worse if I had gone, even though I gave them dad's shoes. _I_ probably would be why they got caught and sent to juvie. Children of Hermes are kinda kleptomaniac, ya know?"

"That's a good point," Silena responded after a few moments Beck already done rebuilding the castle walls. "You would be why they'd get caught-actually. How did you not get caught on yours? I know you came back with a lot of money you have to Chiron, not to mention the apple."

He gave her a cheeky wink. "A magician never tells his secrets."

* * *

"My shoes did what?" Luke sat up straight on Beck's workbenches, both teens staring in alarm at Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"They tried to drag Grover to the Pit," Annabeth repeated, reeling away a little at the thunderous looks on their faces.

"It had to be a god or someone else," Luke stated. "Those were enchanted by dad himself and only the Big Three, their sisters, Aphrodite, and... and the Titans could have messed with the enchantments."

"You said Pit, right?" Beck clarified then frowned deeply when the girl nodded. "Let me guess you heard screams, too, maybe they flinched at the sight of any Celestial Bronze."

"That-yeah. How'd you know?" Percy wondered, growing concerned. "And-after I went to Olympus, my dad and Zeus were talking-they mentioned a 'father'."

The older teens shared a look. "The Time Titan," Luke concluded. "Any monster or Titan that's killed is sent to Tartarus-which is basically what Christians and the like would call Hell. Kronos, when he was killed by the first six, was sent down there. From what it sounds like, it seems he's trying to reform."

"Why would my uncle deny it?" Percy asked bluntly and earned winces. 

"It was the first war between the gods and an enemy, the Tutans first then the Giants years afterwards. Plus, Kronos ate five out of six kids," Beck explained. "A pretty bad time for anyone involved."

"He spoke to me a few years ago," Luke confessed, earning wide eyes. "He wanted me to betray my family-" his eyes flicked to the tree then Annabeth, who paled, and on Percy "-I told him no. He must've gone to someone else to sink his claws into. The _real_ lightning thief."

"H-how long?" Grover stuttered. "How long do you think we have until he's revived?"

Again, Luke shared a look with Beck. "Not all kids can handle being a demigod," Beck said softly. "Some leave camp to try and make it on their own, some try to ignore being a demigod, and more than a few are unhappy with not being claimed."

"Only Chiron and Mr. D know who, but some have left camp. I guess I wouldn't be too surprised if any ended up being tempted by Kronos," Luke muttered, unhappy with being unable to assist any who were upset. Something by the door caught his eye. "Percy, what was the prophecy line with the betrayal?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Percy recited it carefully. " _One shall be betrayed by a friend._ Why?"

Luke frowned thoughtfully, recalling Halcyon Green and his warning. "Just wondering. An old ally said fate isn't supposed to be changed, and since that line clearly hasn't happened, we should keep an ear out and eyes opened."

The trio nodded and Beck gave him a look that said he didn't believe him but that was fine. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy did and that was enough for now.


	12. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Crown.

"And a crown for the birthday girl," Luke said cheerfully, dropping the vaguely misshapen origami crown atop Tori's head.

She wrinkled her nose as glitter floated past her nose. "Did you make it like a kindergartner?" Tori teased, adjusting it so it settled better on his head. 

"I'll have you know that it was Percy who made it," he informed her and the mentioned boy turned pink.

He shrugged, shifting on the bench, and smiled a little. "It's one of the things me and my mom do together. Well, aside from snacking on candy."

"My mom and I," Annabeth corrected and glanced at the crown, smirking. "I should've figured you made it, Seaweed Brain. It is blue."

"What's wrong with blue?" Percy asked defensively and they devolved into bantering, Grover weakly trying to stop them.

Clarisse egged them on and Silena scrutinized the cake, her eyes flicking suspiciously between the pastry and Travis and Conner, both snickering. Beck was adjusting the dagger sheath Silena and Annabeth had worked on for Tori. He looked at the birthday girl and noticed the sorrowful glint in her eye. She was probably thinking about her sister. He could only hope she would keep her promise to Veronica, her sister.

✉🎲💰🏅💰🎲✉

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Tori stilled in the moonlight before she turned around. The strange new sword on hip glowed menacingly. "Luke."

"After all," Luke continued. "Only one person knew where I kept the shoes. Only one person knew a way around the enchantments like me. Only one person kept disappearing by herself on Mount Olympus." He rubbed a thumb against the whistle in his pocket, a dorky one Thalia won him when they managed to steal enough money to get in an arcade-one of the few things he had of her. "Why, Tori?"

She was holding Katoptris in hand, he observed, seeing how she seemed to try and see something in the blade. "Why not?" Tori returned, fist clenching around the hilt. "I could have saved Veronica-I could have done more, Luke! But dad said I can't fight Fate-" Cutting off, she grit her teeth and dropped her hand, staring at him helplessly. "He told me I could. I have Katoptris and dad's photokinesis and his affinity for prophecies. I could prevent so many tragedies-"

"Wrong," Luke interrupted, scowling at nothing even as his mind raced at the 'he's part of her words. "I met a son of Apollo before coming here. He told me Thalia would would sacrifice herself and she did. That she would stand tall and still-isn't it obvious with how her pine tree, her standing tall and still just like he said. We can't change the future, Tori. Not even if we begged the Fates. We just have to have faith."

Tori did not respond, head slumped and he walked towards her, careful in taking loud obvious steps. His hands rested on her shoulders and squeezed.

"It will get better," he told her softly. "Thalia wasn't my sister in blood, but she was my partner. She would want me to continue on and I will." Luke hesitated then dropped his forehead against hers. "You have us. And Apollo is one of the better deities, you know. I'm sure he'd-"

His breath left him in a rush, mouth falling open slightly, and he squeezed her shoulders tightly, bruisingly.

"T-Tori."

"It's too late," she informed him, pulling away to lock eyes. In the same movement, she removed Katoptris from his abdomen and let it fall to the forest floor. Her eyes blazed, tinged gold. "Kronos has offered me the opportunity to get her back. The gods did nothing when she died. I will do nothing for them in return."

He tried to say something, anything, but the blade must have been poisoned because the world was getting blurry and echo-y and he was going into shock, wasn't he?

"I should have realized you would never help," she spoke in a disembodied voice, fading.

Luke struggled to control his fall, landing hard on his knees before slumping to the side. It was all he could do to drag out that stupid whistle and blow into it, cringing at the high pitched shrill.

Across from him, Katoptris showed Tori pledging herself to Kronos, eyes flashing gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I pulled this off well, it feels kinda stilted but hey. Tori's basically an OC, I can make her as rational or irrational as I wish.


	13. Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Sign

Even after the months on the road, months of living with the children of a thief, Luke had never gotten used to waking up promptly. It just did not happen. 

But it did this time, consciousness coming quickly and clearly.

His fingers flexed as if holding a sword hilt, but he found he was not. Eyes slowly opening, getting used to the light, he listened to Annabeth as she muttered, whether to his unconscious state or herself. 

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave while you're still asleep, but I don't know if my dad can wait any longer..." She mumbled. 

"Go." At his creaky voice, she flinched in surprise, wide grey eyes turning to him and he offered a weak smile. "Go. Thalia would kick my ass if she knew you were staying to baby me then kick yours for wasting this chance. Go see your dad."

Her eyes got watery and she moved to hug him gently; he could only pat her side in turn, feeling like he'd gone a few fiery tound with Ladon. "Let me get Chiron first." He nodded and she stood, heading to the door. Annabeth faltered in the doorway, biting her lip as she looked back. "It was... it was Tori, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Luke answered quietly and she nodded, stepping out quickly.

Luke dropped his head back onto the pillow, debating, then rolled over like a dog and dragged the cup of nectar closer, ignoring how his body _did not_ agree with that. A screech from behind almost sent him off the bed and the glass nearly cleared the room, Luke just barely retaining a hold on it.

"WHAT are you _doing_?!"

Widening his eyes as innocently as he could, he turned to look over at Lee Fletcher, the other blond teen staring at him in horror. "You were being so slow..."

Lee's brow twitched and Luke let out a series of pained noises as the son of Apollo practically teleported and transformed Luke into a sheet burrito. "You are _not_ going to be a bad influence on Percy, you've already corrupted too many campers when it comes to the infirmary and _not staying still._ "

Luke blinked in confusion at him. "Percy?" He echoed.

Lee simply pointed to the bed beside him and Luke accidentally rolled onto his side to see. Percy seemed a little pale as he slept, Grover curled up in the seat beside that bed.

"What happened?" Luke wondered, twisting to look at golden brown eyes.

"Young Percy and Grover were the ones to find you," came a calm voice, making Luke sushi roll the other way to see Chiron in his wheelchair with Annabeth behind him. Chiron rolled up beside his bed as Lee forced him flat again, Annabeth retaking her seat. The centaur teacher leaned forward, finger tips templing. "Will you tell us what happen?"

Luke did. "How long do _you_ think it will take the Titan to reform?"

Chiron aged ever so slightly but Luke noticed from years of living with him. "I think..." He began slowly. "That it could take from now to less than a century."

One of the best things about Chiron? If you knew enough history, knew him well enough, you could get hints. And as Luke locked eyes with Annabeth, both recalled the prophecy they had witnessed after his return from the Hesperide's Gardens, they knew it was related to that. He saw she had a look of recognition in her eyes, the girl mouthing, 'Not me. You.'

A feeling of dread filled him but he shoved it down, smiling brightly and more than a little evilly. "Well! Looks like I'm going to be making the year-rounders cry then!"

Lee blanched, being one of them. "What? Why? What am I missing? _Am_ I missing something? _Sunny days_ , I miss everything."

Chiron gave Luke an exasperated look. "Stop traumatizing your fellow campers, please."

"Luke's traumatizing people?" Came a sleepy mumble from the bed next door and they looked over seeing Percy sit up and rub his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Lee inquired instead, nonchalantly shoving Chiron's chair out of the way to look the younger boy.

Percy did not answer right away, staring at Luke in confusion. "Why are you a burrito?"

"Why aren't you?" Luke retorted childishly and winced as Amnabeth jabbed his knee. "Ow!"

"Don't be mean, you traumatized him two nights ago," she scolded while Lee fussed over Percy before clearing him.

"I still don't know what happened," Luke complained. Wow. He felt like a mortal spoiled child, why was he acting like this?

He went ignored, Annabeth quick to catch Percy up as Grover woke up, both listening intently. Then she turned to Chiron, hesitating. 

"I sense _weakness_ what aren't you people telling me?" He demanded, flopping like a fish on the bed then yelped as he finally fell off the bed, almost taking Chiron out on the way.

"First off, you were poisoned by Pit Scorpion venom from Tartarus," Chiron answered, then his face twitched, like he was torn between amusement and disapproval. "When Grover and Percy approached you, a Satyr named Gleeson Hedge was administering first aid, but, ah..."

"Let's just there are some healing herbs we do not handle until old enough and has some funny side effects," Grover interjected, bleating nervously. "So, between his first aid treatments and Percy managed to somehow get the poison out, Chiron and Lee managed to fix you up."

"Oh. Okay." Luke blinked. "Can I get out of bed?"

Lee gave a full body twitch and seemed to emanate something that alarmed the others.

Percy and Grover babbled over each other and vanished. Annabeth hugged him again and disappeared beneath her cap. He did not notice Chiron disappear and looked at a looming Lee. "Where'd Chiron go?"

"You're going to sleep," Lee informed him instead. 

Luke fell asleep.


	14. Salt & Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Salt & Pepper  
> Fall, 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: spousal/child abuse is implied.

Luke ducked in and out of the streets of Phoenix, Arizona before finally finding Clarisse's house.

It was surprisingly modern, fitting one of the upper middle class with two rows of plants lining the walkway, and he was not too surprised at seeing the dumbbells, a roll of wrestling mats by the back fence, and the football popups with holes in it. Spear holes, to be exact. He wondered just how many her mom had to buy.

Jogging up to the door, he adjusted his bag and rang the doorbell. No sooner had he rang it was he nearly brained by the door opening and being dragged in by the collar, Clarisse snarling, "You're late!"

He pursed his lips, but noticed the worry in her eyes. "What's goin' on, Ris?"

She didn't even complain about the nickname. "I'm pretty sure I've found a son of Demeter."

"Clarisse. What happened?"

Clarisse pursed her lips at the firm tone, eyes darkening. "Let's just say that it sucks Celestial bronze can't hurt mortals." Luke gave her a concerned look (he remembered Tori's new sword) but she elbowed him. "Put on your best game face, Luke. You're gonna need it."

Luke didn't get the chance to say anything as she released him and headed towards a door leading to the left, a kitchen. Past the kitchen was a dining room where he spotted an older, slightly prettier version of Clarisse. Just like her daughter, hidden in her eyes was a wealth of concern and hidden by that was complete and total fury. He could see how Ares fell for her, the way she wielded the chef knife, sliding through the kitchen with the ease of a snake. And when she moved out of the way with a bowl in hand, he saw just why both females were quietly pissed. She gave him a small nod when she saw him before turning to the stove.

(A good thing about ADHD, you can observe and take things in within a moment and a moment was all he needed)

The young boy's arm was wrapped in a slightly messy manner with gauze and a splint braced his wrist and elbow. He sipped slowly at a glass of nectar Clarisse or her mother must have provided, the split lip healing at the same rate along with the dark bruises fading from tan skin. It was easy to compare him to the rest of his half siblings with his foliage green eyes and tree bark brown hair. His eyes were on Clarisse's mom, closely watching her every move.

Gods, he had to be the same age as Annabeth when she ran away.

His mom had similar bruises on her fair skin and she seemed on edge. An ice pack was held up to her left eye and a straw lead to a cup. There was another bruise lining her jaw-probably why the scent of soup filled the air despite the hot weather. A pair of crutches rested near her and he bet if he looked beneath the table one or both her feet would be wrapped and splinted. Her face seemed aged and her dark hair had shades of grey and white in it. She reminded him of Dally Jackson, when he got the chance to meet her during a strawberry delivery.

Their eyes flicked to him when he entered the room, the woman learning away and Luke swore he saw a small tree seedling sprout from the table.

(Privately he agreed with Clarisse and hoped her mom, a lawyer she always bragged about, laid a verbal beating on whoever did that to them-he would pray and offer a sacrifice to the guardian goddesses later, when he knew the kid was okay with fire)

He let himself relax, hand falling to the side and he slid the bag to his hand, easily plucking out the assorted pamphlets all satyrs and (if they lived) older demigods carried when tasked to look or collect a demigod. Luke passed them to Clarisse as she sat in a chair beside the boy, obviously taking her place as middlewoman. She glanced at them, approving them and passing them to the mother.

Luke leaned forward slightly, hands in clear sight as he sat down. "I'm Luke Castellan. Would it be safe for me to assume Clarisse and Mrs. La Rue gave you the run down, unless you knew beforehand?"

The woman surveyed him carefully and Luke didn't budge even when he felt vines wrapping around his wrists, eyes on him like a lion's. A glint of relieved approval filled her visible hazel eye. "Demeter told me after Oliver was suddenly surrounded by a couple extinct plants on a museum trip."

Luke nodded, smiling a little. "Better than Katie," he observed. "Her dad has a lot of stories he can pass on if you'd like."

Her eye flickered. "I... maybe. Candace mentioned a camp Clarisse visits during the summer."

"Camp Half-Blood, one of the safest places for demigods and demigoddesses like us," Luke confirmed, earning an odd look from Clarisse.

"One?" She repeated with a confused scowl.

He stared back at her, confused, then blinked. "Oh, that's right. You haven't met the Hunters. The Hunters are a group of followers, their patron goddess being Artemis. She only allows females though." Luke frowned, thinking. "Maybe males who identify as females, too. She does have the ability to turn males into females. They're basically the bane of Aphroditeand possibly her children."

Clarisse nodded in understanding.

"But, yes, Camp Half-Blood. Demigods go there to train in fighting and their parental abilities. The more powerful ones, the ones whose auras are so obvious can stay year round and train. But others, like the children of Aphrodite and Demeter usually how less obvious auras, and they typically stay just the summer, maybe visiting for winter and spring breaks if they want." Luke looked at Clarisse. "Can you get in the middle pocket? There's a map."

After she did, he had her spread it out. "On this map are a bunch of safehouses I and two other demigods built. Annabeth and I have been charting them so we can pass them on to other demigods and satyrs. This is one that's been copied, so if Oliver decides to stay with you, he can find one to go to if monsters come and Thalia left behind pieces of what we call the Dionysian mirror-not our Mr. D. It's like an Iris message where you can contact someone through any kind of reflective surface, like the face of a wristwatch," he nodded to the bag again and Clarisse pulled out a silver wristwatch, handing it to Oliver. "The mirror pieces are multiple use, so you can easily leave it behind."

Luke stopped and checked to see that mother and son were still following him. They were.

"We do have satyrs that can act as legal council if needed and more if you wish to come," he informed Oliver. A glint formed in green eyes. "Whether it's for lawyers or to be "child services" or even a long lost brother. They can find a way to get you nearer Camp Half-Blood should you ask. I know for a fact that Gleeson Hedge, Clarisse's guide and protector, acted as a wrestling scout."

That got surprised looks and Candace chuckled from the stove. "It's true. Except he got excited and forgot to cover his horns after losing his hat, so I knocked him out before letting him near my daughter."

Clarisse startled, spinning towards her mom. "What?!"

Candace rolled her eyes at the shocked girl. "You are my only child, Clarisse. Gleeson was a stranger rambling about wrestling when you hadn't even gotten into a wrestling team yet. Of course I was suspicious."

Luke eyed her carefully. "Did you already know about Ares?" He asked her, curious, and cringed as Clarisse kicked his shin.

"He left me with a card for the camp, but even if he hadn't left that I would have noticed something was off. Ares was too..." Candace paused in adding seasonings, searching for a description. "Warlike, I suppose, to be human. Not to mention, he fell for how I made a seasoned lawyer cry. Definitely not human."

"Yeah, Ares is definitely an odd one-ow! What was that for?" He tried to rub his shin, forgetting his restraints.

"Don't insult my dad," she chided.

"It's not like he's the king," Luke protested then they all looked up when thunder rang out. He glowered at the ceiling. "You owe me for Thalia, stop it!"

He glowered even as the thunder stopped.

"Who's Thalia?" Oliver finally voiced, making Luke look at him.

Clarisse cast Luke a side look when he did not answer right away, but he did. "Thalia was the daughter of Zeus and one of my best friends," he answered quietly. "Remember how I said how powerful demigods have powerful auras? Well, children of the Big Three-Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades-their auras are double that, maybe even triple. They're like a buffet for monsters. I met her when I was ten and we traveled together for four years. We met Annabeth and our auras accumulated. The three of us could barely rest and it took awhile for satyr to find us. By then, we practically had a small army of monsters. She died during one last stand. Zeus turned her into a pine tree as she was dying."

"Is that why you always go to Half-Blood Hill?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah. Her spirit also strengthens the camp borders." Luke frowned, tapping idly at the table. "I asked Mr. D once why he stopped anyone from doing anything to her tree and he said that her spirit had entwined with the Mist magic hiding and protecting the camp, empowering. If something happens to the tree, the borders will fall." He looked at Oliver and his mom. "I'll be honest. At the end of summer, one of ours betrayed us and pledged herself to the King Titan Kronos. The traitor had already tried to start a war between Zeus and Poseidon-I'm sure you noticed the horrible weather the year prior?-and almost succeeded but was stopped. She knows about the border's secret. Mr. D has been speaking with the Olympic council about getting a guardian similar to that of the Hesperide's dragon, but it's taking a while.

"Oliver would be at risk there as much as he is here and I won't lie to you about it. But it's up to you two to decide."

They shared a long look. "We'll discuss it," the mother answered after a long beat and Luke nodded.

"I'll be here for a week, checking for any other possible demigods," he informed the group. "I've also brought some drachmas for Clarisse to use for an Iris message if you'd like to get in contact with either Mr. D or Chiron. Oliver, if you choose to stay, I've brought along spare weaponry for you to try in the event you end up somewhere that you can't access nature." Luke considered them then smirked slightly. "I'm sure you two can also decide on what kinds of seeds to carry around. Katie likes to use poppy seeds to knock out monsters and Miranda uses Venus flytraps."

"Why don't they do that during Capture the Flag?" Clarisse blurted out, looking annoyed.

"Because the dryads don't like it when their trees are messed with," he answered. "And they get unhappy when that happens. Which is why we treat the dryads with respect and mild suspicion."

"One of your siblings did something," she guessed.

"Isaac, actually. He left for college for a reason." That left her speechless, so he turned back to the duo across from him. "Anyway, if Clarisse or Mrs. La Rue have mentioned or not, technology that relies on a signal is a big no-no. From what one of the older satyrs at camp said, the signal gives a boost to a normal non-Big Three kid. Hence Iris messages and letters."

Luke thought. "I think I've told you as much as I could, the orientation film covers a lot more honestly. But any Greek myth that happened is true, the monsters are real, and names have power. Saying the name of any creature or immortal deity cannattravt their attention to you. The only reason I used names was for the explanation, alright?"

Oliver nodded.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know now?" He asked.

The woman shook her head slightly. "If we do, we'll ask Clarisse first."

"Okay then. I'll be staying at the Motel 22 if you need me for anything." He turned a wry smile on Oliver. "Mind letting me go?"

The boy blinked at him in faint confusion and Luke nodded to his hands. An embarrased flush filled his cheeks and the vines released him. 

Luke offered him a reassuring smile and stood.

"Alright. See you all when I see you."

Clarisse escorted him out, lingering by the slightly closed front door. Her dark eyes were serious. "Satyrs really act as lawyers?"

"Them or specially requested air nymphs," he told her. "It's one of the things Mr. D has to go over since he's the resident god and he shows any camper eighteen and older the request process should they know anyone who needs it. It's why I've got a special card for similar situations like that."

She nodded. "Okay then. See you in a week." She shut the door and he smirked, heading off. 


	15. Uneven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Uneven.  
> Winter, 2005

Any camper, satyr, and nymph knew the woods were stocked with woods. If there were bad ones, like a drakon that spit fire or acid, were usually noticed by the dryads first. When that happened, or a monster started to rapidly breed (AKA the Myrmekes), they had to be culled down.

In this case, is an acid spitting drakon. One he thought he recognized.

"How in Hades do you recognize a drakon?" Lee asked, acting as scout.

"By being chased by one for more than a week after it melts your only weapon," Luke answered in a distracted manner, peering carefully from the tree he was in. The drakon was currently getting a drink from the river and the river gods peeked out briefly to wave at them, a silent gesture of assistance. Luke saluted back and glanced at the drakon.

Crap, it really was the drakon that followed him all those years ago. After his sword had been melted, Luke had ran into a city park full of automatons and accidentally woke a couple up. When that happened, he had gotten the majority of the melted by the drakon-the drakon had a limp from being held by a automaton of Albert Einstein, it still had it-and nearly brained by the last until he got the drakon to bite it. The drakon had ended up with with metal taffy sticking its mouth closed, the automaton had been flailing awkwardly, and Luke had bolted for it. He met Thalia soon after.

"Hey, what kind of arrows do you have?"

"I hate this plan already."

"It won't be that bad. Got any fart arrows?"

_"I hate this plan."_

"Don't be such a stick in the mud."


	16. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Growth  
> Spring, 2006

Luke winced as he read the recent letter from Annabeth. Things were not going well for the young blonde and he wished he could do more for her, but. Well. Family? Not his area of expertise. It was lucky he turned out okay as he was from living on the streets and his old house.

He sighed and slumped against Thali's tree. "What would you do, Thals?"

"Probably not talk to a tree unless the dryad was nearby," came the snarky answer and he really thought it was her until he realized it was a male voice and looked up.

Luke shoved down the disappointment, offering a wry smile to Lee. "That's fair, but she talked to a goat so she wouldn't really have a leg to stand on."

Lee blinked. "A goat?"

"A goat," Luke confirmed then squinted at Lee in confusion. "By the way, did you need something?"

The other stared at him, still puzzled, and nodded distractedly. "Uh, yeah. Miranda wanted to ask if you could go get the seed pick up. Argus is busy."

"I can do that." He cast a look at the letter before folding it back up and sticking it in a pocket. "Did you want to tag along?"

His friend lit up. "Yeah! Silena sent a message about a new chocolate her dad was making, could we stop there?"

"Ooh. Chocolate. Of course. I wonder if they have that buttercream yet."

"The strawberry? I think she mentioned that in the letter."

Luke brightened. "Great! Then I'll get a box." He looked at Lee, who had just straightened from a stumble. "Did you want me to buy you anything?"

"The, uh, the chocolate orange?" Lee's voice escaped him in a high pitched manner and Luke spotted the blush on his tan cheeks.

He bit back a grin, hooking an arm around Lee's neck. "Why not? Maybe they have fruit flavored chocolate." His lips twitched. "We can even buy Travis and Conner some Easter bunnies and eggs that they can give to Cabin 4."

Lee looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you trying to start a feud?" He asked in horror.

Luke merely grinned.


	17. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Blank  
> Summer, 2006

He could not breathe. His chest ached and his ears were ringing and he could not tell if he was still standing or laying down and _he couldn't think_.

Thalia's tree had been _poisoned_. And it was probably because of _Tori._

The ringing in his ears was getting louder.

Luke ran.

* * *

Lee frowned as he listened to Chiron. "You think she's on her way here?" 

Chiron nodded solemnly. The centaur had called him in once the poisoning had been detected. "Yes. Annabeth has always been intuitive when it comes to her friends and family, so I have no doubt that she might have sensed something like this is happening, maybe even having dreams." He paused. "And I hate to ask this, but as there is a high chance of me being expelled from Camp Half-Blood for this, at least until the suspect has been found, I need you to find Luke."

The blond frowned. "He's still in the woods?"

"Rowan said that he was near the river spirits and that Peter and Paulie couldn't get his attention, that he might be in shock. I need you to take Clarisse and get him." Chiron explained.

"... d'you think it was Tori?" He asked seriously, knowing his older sister had been close to Luke.

The centaur frowned. "There... is a possibilty," he admitted.

Taking a breath, Lee held it then slowly released it. "Okay. Okay, I'll get Clarisse and find him. You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course. Good luck, Lee."

🐗🥊⚔🥊🐗

"How long has he been in here?" Clarisse asked, grunting as she dropped from a ledge and reached up to help Fletcher down. He was rather fragile for an Apollo kid and she did _not_ want a disappointed look from Silena again.

"Half a day," he answered after a quick thanks. Fletcher was worried about the son of Hermes-and honestly, so was she. Clarisse had not been there when Luke and Annabeth had arrived, coming only a week after them, but even then Luke had been something of a pillar. And hearing him run off after the tree of his dead friend being poisoned... well, she wouldn't mock _anyone_ for something like that. "The nymphs kept track of him after hearing about the poisoning, so we at least know he hasn't left camp."

She nodded, following him. Normally, the evening sky would make it darker, but between her activating the electric property of her spear periodically and Fletcher's golden glowing bow, they could see what they needed. Something that did make it kind of odd, being in the woods so late, was the lack of monster movements. They could usually be heard but she did not hear any and it made her skin crawl. Maybe Thalia's spirit was trying to give one last protective spurt?

"There he is," Fletcher said abruptly and Clarisse looked past him.

"Great. Go get... him... why is he staring at the dagger like that? Why does he even have it?" Clarisse asked, frowning.

Luke was slumped against a rock, face unnervingly blank and his eyes were focused on the blade's surface like he had been hypnotized. 

Sharing a wary glance with Fletcher, she trailed after the son of Apollo and stood guard as he called out. "Luke?"

The son of Hermes did not answer nor move, just kept staring at the blade. Clarisse was distantly reminded of the curse of Narcissus, looking at his reflection and his death by drowning. _Luke wouldn't... no, he wouldn't. Luke was stronger than that, don't be stupid, Clarisse._

"Luke-"

"It was Tori," Luke muttered, just barely reaching her ears. She shuddered at the empty tone in his voice. "She poisoned Thalia's tree."

"Ah-" Fletcher faltered, glancing at her with wide eyes and she shrugged back, just as helpless. She was the worst person to ask about emotional things. Maybe she took after her dad in that manner, wanting to pummel things instead.

"I told her about Thalia protecting the camp after all. Tori always knew where to go for a weak point." Something bitter crept into his voice but it was just as worse as the emptiness. "And she had to go all out, using a poison from Tartarus. I wonder which she used, one from a lamia? Maybe Akhlys, the poison goddess herself? Tori-she-"

_Smack!_

The sound rang out in the clearing and it took Clarisse a moment to realize it had been from Fletcher. The teen had actually smacked Luke with enough force to make the twenty-year-old drop the dagger. Luke was now staring up at him with wide eyes, similar to Clarisse, and was holding his face.

"Are you done with your pity party for one?" Fletcher snarked at him, scowling fiercely. "Yeah, Tori poisoned the tree. Yeah, you told her about the borders properties. What are you going to do about it? There's obviously going to be changes around her and as the oldest person currently in camp still besides the immortals, you're going to need to step up. So get your head out of your ass and get back to camp already." Fletcher didn't wait for a reply, simply jerking Luke to his feet. Maybe he wasn't that fragile. "She was my sister anyway. I should've noticed something or one of the others. It's too late for what ifs, we need to deal with the present, so move."

Fletcher swept the dagger up after shoving Luke towards Clarisse and she stepped passed the blond adult when Fletcher looked at the danger's blade. "Fletcher?"

He rubbed his forehead. "And some time this summer. We're going to have two large visitors in the form of Colchis bulls. Great." He passed the dagger back to Luke and began stomping back to camp. She choked a little at what he muttered next. "If I ever see the Fates, I'm going to shoot their kneecaps."

A faint almost hysterical laugh left Luke, mumbling about kneecaps. Clarisse shook her head and shoved him forward. At least he wasn't looking at the dagger like he did again.


	18. Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Minute

Turns out, it was the next day that Lee's minor vision came true.

Luke loved it when he had archers covering his back and the kids of Aphrodite making the specialized potions, otherwise he would have been killed thrice over with Clarisse.

"Why don't these things have ears?!" Silena howled angrily as she darted out of the way of one bull. "AND I MEAN PROPER EARS, MARK! SHUT YOUR FACE!"

She had recently found out she had charmspeak and had been using it on anyone she could to practice. Except for Chiron and Mr. D, of course. It did suck she could not use it now.

"I didn't even say anything," Mark, son of Ares, protested. 

"Not the time!" Other demigods hollered.

Luke shook his head with a wry smile, then motioned to the archers. "Fall back!" He called to the close ranged fighters and they did as arrows whizzed through the air.

He flinched when _something_ sparked like an electric cable, one of the bulls suddenly jerking around like a Chucky E. Cheese automaton. It spazzed out where it stood, limbs and head jerking and making some run back further.

"Conner, Travis!" Lee yelled and Luke cast him a quick glance to see the excited look on his face. "Get your water balloons! Hurry!"

Luke's brothers bolted and the rest were soon fighting again. He was going to offer to act as driver if the Aphrodite kids needed anything, their potions were great to use.

His brothers were back in short time, wielding water balloons like the menaces they were and fired alongside the Apollo kids in hitting the necks where the wires were easily seen steaming. He didn't notice how Annabeth, Percy, and a stranger came close, weapons at the ready to maybe help, though he did see how Katie suddenly appeared on the battlefield, defenseless and with a look of intense hope, and passed something to Percy. 

Luke most definitely notice the sudden geiser ripping through the ground, knocking him and a lot of others off their feet. Looking up from his impromptu faceplant, he took in the stunned looks on his fellow fighters' faces. Took in the soaked campers and bulls. Took in a sheepish Percy standing between an unimpressed Annabeth and starry eyed Cyclops. Took in the freaking Cyclops...

And rolled onto his back to laugh a little hysterically.

(Okay, a lot hysterically. He still wasn't over how Tori poisoned Thalia's tree nor the trauma from that Cyclops in Brooklyn but c'mon, Percy looked like a boy who stole a cookie)


	19. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Warm

"I already tried, Annie, but Mr. D already said it wasn't enough," Luke spoke, frowning a little as he glanced towards Half-Blood Hill.

She sighed, slumping in the bed. "I get it, it's just-Tantalus?"

"I've already gotten Travis and Conner going after him to keep him distracted," he assured the sick girl. The geyser had been so close to her that between being soaked to the bone without many layers on and protecting her, she ended up with a cold. She was now tucked in her bunk, books her siblings had grabbed for her surrounding her like sacrifices. He noticed the intent look on her face. "What?"

"Colds make me weak even after the worst has passed," Annabeth informed him and he raised a brow.

"Yeah," he drew out.

"If Percy decides to do something stupid, you need to help him," she said firmly then coughed. 

He eyed her. "Is there something I need to know?"

Annabeth told him the dream Percy had and he sighed. 

"I'm either going to be demoted from Cabin 11 Counselor and promoted to Camp Babysitter or kicked out," he observed. He considered it and got a glint in his eye; she eyed him warily. "One condition."

She coughed into the blanket. "What?"

Luke made grabby hands at her. "I wanna borrow your cap," he declared and she blanched. "I won't do it otherwise."

Annabeth spluttered and coughed, accepting the water glass. "F-fine. But only if you end up leaving. And if your mess it up, I get to practice my disemboweling moves on you."

"Deal!" They hooked pinkies and shook on it.

* * *

After being woken up by his father (who was apparently doing an errand for Apollo who couldn't quite interfere since Tori was involved (but his dad could? The ancient laws were freaking weird with their loopholes (was that how Zeus got away with things?))), Luke snuck into the Athena cabin and left a note for Annabeth and took her cap. He could only hope she was still too tired to deal with things otherwise he was in trouble.

"Hippocampi are like oversized seahorses," he mumbled to himself, tired, then yelped when the hippocampi he was riding on reared its head back and headbutted him. "Ow! _Not_ oversized seahorses, I get it. Geez."

Percy shot him an exasperated look. "They don't even look like seahorses," the younger boy said, patting his hippocampi on the neck.

"Stop calling me out. I'm the sole adult present and you need to respect that," Luke chided.

"You threw water balloons at Tantalus yesterday," Percy pointed out.

" _Stop calling me out, Percival_ -oh, hey, we're here. You guys are fast." Luke flailed when his hippocampi left him treading water and hurried up the ladder, putting on the cap. "That was rude."

"I'm on a quest with a manchild-and my name isn't Percival," he heard Percy mumble.

"Shh," Luke hissed quietly as he slipped up onto the deck, listening. "Tyson, do you hear anyone?"

At the Cyclops' negative, he ushered them off the ladder after Tyson waved goodbye to Rainbow. The ladder lead to a maintenance deck with lifeboats and it was with ease that he unlocked the double doors. Said doors lead to a promenade, empty of any living people.

Again, he asked if there were any sounds and again Tyson gave a negative. "But there is a bad smell," Tyson noted and Luke frowned.

"Like what? Snakes?" He asked, thinking of the snake or other reptilian monsters he had fought.

"Furry," was the answer and the only thing he could think of really was hellhound. His mind was giving up on him.

"We'll just have to plan around it, I guess. C'mon, let's find somewhere to sleep." 

It took them up a few levels until an empty suite was found on the ninth level. After checking on the younger two, he went to bed himself.


	20. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Flowers.

The next morning, he woke to an announcement for disemboweling practice. That fit Tori well, what with her using a dagger before leaving camp.

 _I'm still too tired if I'm thinking that_ , Luke observed in a slightly distracted manner as they explored the ship in daylight hours. He could practically taste the Mist dripping off of the bewitched mortals and he felt sick. The idea of maybe blowing up the ship in the event of many monsters, but knowing mortals were on the ship...

Nope.

In a cafeteria was a hellhound eating eggs (he hid a shudder and squeezed Percy's shoulder when he blanched). Reptilian hissing hit his ears and he shoved them all into the nearest hiding place-a lady's room. Then they listened.

Percy cast him a questioning look.

Luke pursed his lips. "Immortals are strong if they are believed in," he said faintly, barely audible. "And if the Titan Lord is being believed in..."

Tyson looked confused, but Percy was pale in realization.

"C'mon, we need to move," Luke urged. As much as he was concerned about scaring Percy, he was the only known child of the Big Three. Percy being the Prophecy Child was high.

He made to open the door when Tyson grabbed his arm, head cocked. Luke stared at him in confusion then paled when the voice was heard. Her voice. Tori's.

🗡🎣🌊🎣🗡

Percy wanted to argue about following Tori, but he figured it was why Apollo had sent Hermes to him. Anything to try and tip her back to their side he thought.

So he followed, Tyson behind him. Luke seemed both tense and relaxed and as worried as Percy was about him, he could only hope he didn't do anything crazy.

 _Like you?_ A voice in his head whispered, but he drop kicked it off a cliff. Not the time (especially after his nightmare). At least they had their things compared to the bus. It would suck to lose it.

When the group of people were heard, Percy was alarmed by the freaked out expression on Luke's face then was shoved into the supply closet with Tyson, Luke vanishing beneath Annabeth's cap.

"We need to keep moving," Luke said from somewhere, popping out of nowhere. "Let's move on."

They moved, bypassing monsters, mortals, and demigods (as Luke had mumbled in answer to Percy's earlier confusion). He blanched when they passed a window over the Promenade, a boy tearing into Camp Half-Blood camper dummy. The monsters near the stranger laughed.

By the time Tyson notified them of the room Tori and her allies were in, Luke's face was frim and he was tense like a stick. Percy hoped he did not snap like one. Percy nearly panicked when he realized they were noticed but Luke was faster in acting, practically teleporting and leaving Percy to stare at the blond like he was a stranger.

Luke slammed the door open in a glamorous manner, the sound of wood hitting flesh loud and Percy heard an angrily pained shout.

"Vicky!" He crowed, swaggering in like he owned the place. "How _dashing_ to see you, cousin! Tell me, are you feeling seasick yet? I know you get very nauseous when canoeing."

Percy gazed with wide eyes as he followed the blond, taking in the astonishingly bright flowers that resided in the horribly beautiful room. The begonias were a bright red and he did not know the meaning but just like the coffin, they sent a chill down his spine.

"Luke," Tori said stiffly, her smile tight and plastic. Her hair was longer, the curls more obvious, and she looked more like a model even with the fake smile. She was gorgeous... and on her hip gleamed a dangerous weapon that seemed to be made of two metals. He fought the instinct to run. "Good to see you."

"Truly? You weren't expecting anyone, were you? It'd be a shame to crash the party," Luke drawled. His head tilted, looking between the two strangers with Tori. "Let me guess, Agrius and Oreius. The sons of an unfortunate Hunter and a bear."

They growled and Tori raised a hand, seemingly less tense. "Ah, so you do recall the stories."

"Of course. I also recall you poisoning Thalia's tree." Luke leaned back, arms crossed. "Tell me, does using such a cheap tactic make you happy?"

Her eyes flashed. "It is one of Ares's least favorite tactics, but what can I say?" Tori smiled wider, teeth baring. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Besides, it got some of the gods acting, hasn't it? It's about time that they deal with their children."

"Time. Time... tell me, since when has that ever mattered to you?" Luke asked, curious. "After all, you've only ever cared for Veronica."

Tori snapped. "Don't you dare say her name!" She nearly shrieked, light flickering around her, and stepped forward her fingers dancing around her sword handle; Percy shifted nervously despite himself, but she never looked at him. "The gods didn't let me help her! They refused to let me act! This have been going on for eons, Luke! I won't let it continue, I refuse!"

Luke tilted his head. "Good thing I'm the son of a disaster mortal being," he stated casually then _moved._

His foot connected with her torso, knocking her straight over the coffin, easily dodging one of the brothers and swung the other into the other's way. A howl of pain was barely heard over Luke's holler of, "Run!"

They ran.


	21. Out of Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Out of Focus

A benefit of the contained winds other than being able to flee was the tiny rainbow forming in the mist. They could see Chiron, even if the connection was messier than a food fight at camp.

His fellow centaurs were tear hair worthy.

"Do you know what Chiron meant?" Percy asked as they slowed.

"Barely," Luke answered as he looked over the approaching shoreline. "Only thing I do know for sure is that the Sea of Monsters exit is in Miami. He'll probably meet us there. And if we're unlucky enough, which we probably are, we'll meet Vicky there, too. Can you direct us to Chesapeake Bay?"

It was a little irritating about the whole oath between the Big Three. Having some more sea kids would be a boon-like, c'mon, they can control anything in the _sea._ And have good water navigational skills! Can summon water from itty bitty shells that fossilized! That's such a major boon! Many major boons! ~~_(Luke needed so much sleep)_~~

(Plus, a lot of kids of Hermes have fantasized about being priates and stealing treasure. Luke was one such child)

"Uh, sure. What's there?" Percy asked.

"Demigod safe house. Before Thalia died, we made a lot on our way to camp." He glanced at Tyson. It... was so weird to be near a Cyclops, especially one as nice as Tyson. Really weird.

As they grounded and hid the lifeboat, he lead the way to the hideout he recalled being near. Luke also kept an eye on Percy, who had slowed as soon as they left the salt water for fresh. The younger probably needed more sleep. Maybe Luke could keep watch while Tyson went out for food.

"Whoa," Tyson said in awe, looking over the hut's walls.

"Neat, right? Annabeth is good at weaving from her mom, so we were able to build a lot." Luke checked on Percy. "Hey, Tyson, would you mind looking for food?"

"Donuts?" The Cyclops asked, perking up hopefully.

"Sure. Be careful." Luke stared after the happy-go-lucky Cyclops until he vanished from sight then looked back at Percy. He blinked at the narrowed stare he was getting. "Something wrong?"

"Why Vicky?" Percy blurted out then made a face like he hadn't meant to ask that.

Luke grinned. "There used to be an older daughter of Athena with the same name as Tori until she went to college. They didn't really like each other." His smile turned bittersweet.

"Oh." Percy gave him another look before going through the supplies again, putting away the thermos. "What do you think the bait is that Vicky-" he paused and looked at Luke, who gave a simple approving grin-the nickname was sure to throw her off anytime they met "-mentioned? The Fleece or Grover?"

The blond considered that, stretching his limbs. "Probably the Fleece. You probably only know about him through an empathetic link, something satyrs can do, so I doubt she knows he's there. The Fleece..." Luke thought hard. "To put it in a very simple summary, it's basically a cure all. Poisoned? It'll heal you. Broken bones? Healed. Teetering the line between life and death? Also heal you. It radiates nature energy-explaining why many satyrs ended up there since it's on par with Pan on both nature and healing."

"Could it-" Percy hesitated then continued. "Could it heal Kronos?"

He blinked silently. "I... probably. The only other person who was mutilated like him was Ouranos and he hasn't appeared in many stories since except for Aphrodite who was born from a piece of him dropping into the sea." Luke frowned deeply. "The Golden Fleece hasn't been mentioned since Jason and the Argonauts, so a lot of this is unprecedented."

Percy nodded, gazing blankly at the arrow quiver and Luke wondered if he was close to passing out. He had done a lot earlier-

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" 

The younger male was hesitant. "Why is Annabeth so distrusting of Tyson?"

The blond breathed out slowly, fighting back the flashbacks that tried to overcome him. He could still not-Thalia and not-Annabeth and not-Grover calling out, voices bouncing off the walls and ominous thuds coming from _everywhere and where was Thalia and Annabeth-Grover had been **just past that corner-**_

"Luke?" Something poking him had him blinking into worried sea green eyes and his breath came rushing into him, making him turn and cough.

Ignoring the shudders that try to rack his body, Luke offered Percy a fake smile-

"Donuts!" Came the confusing cry and they turned to watch as Tyson entered with a triumphant beam on his face. "Powdered donuts!"

"Tyson," Luke cut his cheerfulness in half as he stared bleakly at the box in his hands. "Please tell me that doesn't say Monster Donut."

Tyson blinked a large innocent brown eye at him, glanced at the box, then presented it to the demigods. Luke stared at the words and gave in. He rolled onto his stomach and screamed into the floor of the hut.

Why was it always lizard monsters?!


	22. Splash of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Splash of Color

After his screaming fit and earning worried questions, the trio were now squatting in the jungle like surroundings of Chesapeake Bay and looked at the donut shop.

"It has to be a nest," he mumbled to himself and twitched in surprise when Percy jabbed his side. "Ow."

"Sorry," the boy said unapologetically even as Tyson continued his stress eating of the donuts. Luke never cared for donuts-too much scrounging and ending up with those on the run. "What nest?"

"Monsters," Luke answered. "You know how a store or restaurant will pop up out of nowhere? That's because a new monster is born. They're mainly tied to." Luke stopped, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "The nine headed lizard creatures."

"What." Percy responded blankly then probably made to say more when Tyson made an alarmed strangled noise and earned their attention. They followed his gaze and blanched, slowly turning around. Luke had to restrain a hysterical laugh.

Of course it was a fucking Hydra. Why not be a Hydra? 

He wasn't being paid enough for this.

Tapping Percy and Tyson, he held a finger up to his mouth then put Annabeth's cap on. At least he had taken one of the compactable bows from camp, he mused as he adjusted the quiver on his back. And the archery lessons. He would always prefer swords (distance was key, but not too much distance), but he had strove to live up to the jack of all trades saying hence him using a dagger and bow when needed.

 _Apollo_ , he thought grimly as he set up an arrow, _I hope you realize you owe me for this quest._

A tingle rushed up his back, lingering where the arrows were, and one raced to the arrow near his fingers. Luke shifted then let if fly, whizzing through the air like a golden splash of paint on canvas. 

The arrow flew and lodged through the eyes of one out of seven heads, earning a pained screech that turned into a death rattle. The head flopped down, ooze seeping from the sight of impact.

"Don't cut the heads off!" Luke hollered then darted from his spot, letting another arrow loose. "Dead heads still replicate just like live ones!"

"Then what do I hit?" Percy hollered back, shoving Tyson away from the fight.

A screech. Three out of seven now. "Feet or tail! Distract it!" A fourth arrow flew through the air and he stopped beside Tyson, patting the Cyclops on the arm and the Cyclops looked at him with a wide eye. "Go grab our bags, Tyson. We've got this."

Relief filled Tyson's lone eye and he nodded eagerly, bolting back to the safe house. Gods, he couldn't be scared of Tyson. He was too damn _innocent._

Luke turned back to the fight and promptly screeched. "PERCY! What did I say about cutting the heads off?!"

"It's not my fault!" Percy cried, dodging a spray of acid as Luke aimed another arrow. "Its head got in the way!"

The blond groaned. Five out of eight now, at least those two heads had been facing him for rapid aiming. Why couldn't the last three look at him?

Then he heard it as they lead the more than half dead Hydra to the water, Tyson reappearing at some point and body slamming a head away from Percy.

"Steamship!" He cried, earning two confused stares, and Luke felt a chill he usually connected to dangerous chaos and screamed, "Hit the dirt!"

They did just as a cannonball hit the Hydra, taking out the last three heads. Luke pulled himself from the muck to see who their chaotic savior was and wasn't surprised when he saw Clarisse.

"Nice ride, Ris," he called and she smirked at him. 

"Get on board, losers."


	23. Magnify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Magnify
> 
> A PROPHECY LINE WAS EDITED

"Out with it," came the muffled reply and Clarisse eyed him as Prissy and Tyson ate, the two half-brothers slowing their eating when Luke spoke through a sandwich.

"What?"

He gave her a 'don't think I'm stupid' look and downed a bottle of Dr. Pepper in one go. If he got a caffeine high, she was making him swim.

Clarisse scrutinized him then Prissy and Tyson. She was iffy on Prissy. Yeah, he almost drowned her in toilet water. Yeah, he fought and won against her dad. And, yeah, he's crashing her quest. But the three with her wouldn't do crap to ruin this. Luke had a personal connection to this quest what with Thalia and Tyson was a Cyclops-if anything on the ship or a weapon needed mending, she could go to him easily and Cyclops were too straightforward to mess around. Even Prissy was when it came down to it.

She used a finger to motion around. "Three for three or four for three?"

Prissy and Tyson looked confused, but Luke swallowed part of a sandwich, relaxed. "Satyrs can count if needed, not monsters. No offense, Tyson."

The Cyclops merely beamed in happiness, clearly at ease with his origins. Prissy was lost. He went ignored.

Clarisse took a breath in, her mental dad telling her she didn't need help. Then she spoke-she trusted Luke. He would do anything for family. 

" _You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone._

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own._

_But one despairs for their life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone."_

The words of the Oracle hung in the air. It might have been just a weird coincidence but she swore a rush of anger went through her but was quickly smashed away by a torrent of affection and assurance.

 _Good girl,_ a feminine voice murmured. _Fortune favors the bold._

She blinked rapidly at the table until she was in control and looked at her companions. Luke seemed thoughtful and Prissy was pale, like she had said something that worried him.

"What?" She asked, kicking his ankle and he blinked into focus, turning to her.

"Grover's stuck in a cave with a boulder only Polyphemus can lift," he responded and she went just as blank as him.

"Oh."

"Polyphemus also thinks he's a lady Cyclops and made him his bride."

Clarisse stared at him in disbelief, but Percy was so bleak it had to be true. The events since camp began piled up and she collapsed on folded forearms, cackling hysterically.

Prissy smacked the table. "Why do you people keep laughing?!" He nearly wailed.

She laughed even harder.

🐗🥊⚔🥊🐗

"Luke. Mind if I join you?"

The bond looked up from his sheathed dagger. A glance over showed a sleeping Prissy and Tyson. "Sure. What is it?"

Clarisse didn't answer him right away, staring hard at Prissy. He seemed asleep, but... "Walk with me for a moment."

She left the bunk room, the blond easily catching up as she headed to the gunnery deck, right to the bow. Clarisse stared out to the night lit sea then turned to Luke. "The borders have fallen completely," she said bluntly, the only way she knew how. He blanched and she moved to assist him in sitting down. She sat across from him. "We've got border patrol but small time monsters have been trying to get into camp. They've gotten past the tree."

His jaw clenched and clenched and he blew out a puff of air. "That's not all, is it?"

Clarisse wished Silena was there. The Aphrodite child had always been better with emotions. "Annabeth has pneumonia."

The words hung in the air, heavier than the Oracle's, and she felt ill as Luke went into his head. She knew what he was remembering. 

She had arrived a few days after him, Annabeth, and Thalia had gotten to the camp in a series of storms. Luke had been _feral_. Just like now, Annabeth had had pneumonia and she had witnessed the girl even smaller than she had been, placed on a bed covered in thick blankets and with a protective human dragon curled around her. He had barely let the Apollo doctor at the time look her over and nearly took out one of Argus's eyes when the watcher tried to get him to shower. Clarisse had been the one to knock him out of it, dragging him to the showers and treating him like an overgrown kid, basically. He had eventually given up against her and Isaac, the son of Hephaestus, and showered but he had shut down. Just like now.

The daughter of Ares hesitated then reached to take his hand in hers. Dead blue eyes slowly turned to lock with hers. "I'll get the Fleece to her," Clarisse said firmly, promising. "I know enough about Thalia that she would kick my ass if I put it on her tree instead of going to Annabeth."

A glimmer of hope broke through the dead. He cracked a smile. "You sure are nice for an Ares kid."

"Don't mention it," she said, squeezing his hand. "I have a rep to keep."

* * *

"Stop being such a dickhead!" The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them and her dad stilled, eyes widening from behind his glasses.

"Excuse me?"

Well, the words were already out... "I said stop! I've got more than enough shit to figure out, I don't need you butting in with your pride!" Her legs were shaking, but she couldn't tell if it was from the aura he was forcing through the Iris message or the ship. She rallied herself and let her voice go low, threatening, firm. "I am the captain of this ship and until it goes down, I'm in charge. I _will_ succeed this quest and I _will_ do it with friends. Disapprove all you want, this is _my_ quest, I _will_ succeed, and I will do my friends and family proud!"

The words rang in the air, her dad staring at her in what seemed to be stunned shock. She finished before he could snap out of it.

"It's up to you if you decide that your my family. Family doesn't always rely on blood after all. Good day, father." She swung a hand through the steam, her hand heating slightly from it, and turned to stalk out of the boiler room.

A lovely feminine laugh rang through her head, affection once more coursing through her. _Well done, sweetheart. Wear your pride with honor, it's the best look a warrior can have._

The words of the love goddess made her smile, one she didn't bother trying to hide.


	24. On my Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: On my Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not take after Luke. He is a dysfunctional 19-year-old who acts as a functional one. Do not take after Luke.
> 
> AKA Luke commits a little underaged drinking. Do not copy Luke.
> 
> Also this is a couple hours early, oops.  
> EDITED TO PROPER PUBLICATION DATE

Luke was in the cafeteria when Percy came rushing in. The blond looked up from where he was tapping a tune with his feet on the table, a pair of empty Dr. Pepper bottles beside his feet. "Morning!" He greeted brightly and Percy faltered at his cheeriness. Good, he was right to be. Luke wondered if Clarisse knew there was alcohol on the ship. He tipped a mental hat to Ares. (So what if he was a little drunk? This summer had barely begun and it was already chaos)

Clarisse rushed in after Percy, making them both flail when she collided with him and sent them to the floor. Luke watched in idle curiosity as they snarled and flailed themselves apart.

"Good morning, Ris," Luie greeted, waving a bottle of nonspiked Dr. Pepper at her.

She scowled, shoving Percy away from her as she stood. "Get your feet off my table before I stab you." She turned her scowl on Percy. "And stop fighting against my decisions. My ship, my orders."

He threw his hands in the air. "You're crazy! Why can't we just use Scylla's route? It'd be better than Charybdis!"

Clarisse looked like she was about to stab him. Luke decided to cut in, swaying from his seat and slumping against her, arm dangling around her shoulders. "He's gotta point, Ris. We could board a life boat, have him do his nautical sensor stuff, and use the ship as bait for Scylla."

Her head turned, face a few inches away. Her dark eyes were squinty and really close. "You're drunk." It wasn't really a question, but he bobbed his head in affirmation; Percy made a funny noise. Clarisse scowled. "I hate how you're a logical drunk. Fine. Go get your things."

"Woo-"

"Get off me, you lumpy sod."

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

After disembarking the _CSS Birmingham,_ Percy ensured they were heading through the sisters as Luke was restrained by Tyson. Apparently he wasn't just a logical drunk, he was a curious drunk.

"Does he really need to sit on him?" Percy asked Clarisse as she steered away from the Birmingham, which was being steered by the skeletons. 

"Yes. I haven't seen Luke drunk, but another Hermes kid brought alcohol to the camp once after offering Mr. D a couple things of grape tasting champagne." Clarisse got an exasperated expression. "He almost took a dive into the Harpies's sinks."

Percy blanched. The Harpies used lava to clean the dishes... "Forget I asked." He looked back at an oohing and aahing Luke as he looked at whatever Tyson was showing him. "Why'd he get drunk, though?"

The look Clarisse gave him made a thing of muck fill his stomach. "Annabeth has pneumonia," she admitted quietly. Then she smacked his forehead. "And don't you dare start with the pity party. We will get the Fleece, we will bring it back, and she and the camp will be better. Got it, Prissy?"

He took a steadying breath and nodded. He made to say more when Tyson cried out, the two turning around only to get knocked over by his half-brother and Luke. 

_**BOOM** _

The sound rang through his ears and he blinked humbly at the steering wheel. When he felt Tyson pulling away, Percy straightened and looked at the source.

Where the Birmingham had been was a smoking wreck, a roar of pain coming high from the cliffs.

Clarisse made a noise of dismay. "Damn. The Birmingham..."

The sea changed. He felt it. It wasn't as chaotic as it had been and he looked forward. "Guys... welcome to the Sea of Monsters."

"Woo." Luke mumbled into the deck.

A sigh left Clarisse and she nudged the only adult on board with a foot. "I cant believe I look up to you. Never mention that."

Percy looked at Luke with his own exasperation. "Considering I feel the same way..." They shared a silent look of understanding.

He shoved Annabeth's cap onto Luke's head and forced him down below. "Take a nap, Luke. You need one."

"'Kay~"


	25. Typography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Typography

His head felt full of cursive writing in pop art form. Loopy and loud. Why did he feel loopy and loud?

Wait. He was a little hungover. That's why.

Groaning, Luke forced himself to sit up and squint around the dim interior of a lifeboat. Across from him was Tyson. "Tyson? What happened?"

The wonderful, innocent, darling Cyclops happily caught him up as he hand him a PB&J along with a bottle of water. But something stuck out to Luke the most.

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Luke turned to grin at Tyson, who froze. "Did you mention a pirate ship?"

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

Clarisse was Silena's best friend: fact.

Clarisse hated anything to do with beauty: fact.

Clarisse only let Silena give her makeovers: fact.

Clarisse was terrifying when people other than Silena tried to give her makeovers: faaaaact.

Percy would deny the scream that escaped him when a detransformed pirate flew over his head. By the _gods,_ Clarisse was terrifying when angry. He should have just convinced her to bypass Circe's island (even if they had _not_ known it was her island).

"Woooow, she's really pissed." Percy screeched and swung his sword at the sudden voice by his ear.

It clanged and jarred his still guinea pig feeling limb and he nearly dropped his sword. He gawked stupidly as Luke appeared, cap in hand. His eyes went to Luke's head. Above his head. "Why are you wearing a pirate hat?"

Luke grinned impishly. "Don't you know? I'm the son of a thief god. Let's grab Ris before the pirates notice I've stolen their ship and some of the island's treasure."

Staring in disbelief as the blond jumped into the chaos, Percy wondered if this was what being in a whirlpool felt like.

🐗🥊⚔🥊🐗

"You are ridiculous," Clarisse said even as she examined the weaponry on the pirate ship Luke and Tyson had conquered, Prissy steering away from the island. She shuddered slightly and ruffled her hair, uncaring of the rust on her fingers. That was so _gross_. She hoped Silena never found out.

"I didn't know Hermes was a kidnapper," Prissy muttered from the helmet and she glanced at their accidentally kidnapped victims. The two demigods had thought they had grabbed onto each other in the chaos, but it turned out they had grabbed two sisters instead.

The youngest one, same age as Prissy at least, was in awe as he maneuvered the ship with an unexpected ease. The oldest was beside Clarisse; she seemed just a bit older than Luke. Her pet leopard was currently being cooed at by Tyson.

Clarisse latched onto a war axe when the older girl-Hylla? She was the one to greet her and Prissy-flinched away and on her feet in a defensive manner. "Hermes?" She repeated, alert.

"Yeah," Luke said slowly, hands out to show he was unarmed. "I'm his son." His eyes flicked briefly to hers and Percy's. "Clarisse is the daughter of Ares and Tyson and Percy are sons of Poseidon."

Hylla paled at the last part, fists clenching. Her sister flitted to her sister's side, just as pale.

"Something wrong with Percy and Tyson being sea children?" Clarisse asked ominously, moving so both sisters stared at _her_ and not the other two.

The oldest sister stared at her, engaging in a stare down. And Clarisse did _not lose._

Hylla's eyes flickered close, taking a deep and shaky breath and her fists fell loose. Straightening her spine, she looked Clarisse in the eye once more, unchallenging. "I am Hylla and this is my little sister Reyna. We are children of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war." She swallowed a little as she glanced at Prissy and Tyson. "The children of Neptune... of Poseidon... are to be dangerous to Romans."

Clarisse felt her mind race in confusion-Roman gods?-but she knew one thing for certain. "The only kind of danger Prissy is is with toilet water," she informed the older girl and earned a sputter from Prissy. "And Tyson is pretty protective of his friends."

The two sisters still seemed uncertain, so Clarisse forced Reyna to take a golden dagger she had been holding in her non dominant hand. "C'mon. We're on a quest right now and you two need to know how to fight." She offered them a feral grin. "Show me what you've got, war kids."

Reyna stared in surprise at the dagger then grinned back just as wickedly.


	26. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Memento

It was when they were passing the Sirens that Luke had Reyna (who had assisted with anything weaving on Circe's island) tie him to the mast after Clarisse and Hylla stripped him of any and all weapons. Especially Katoptris. He was not sure if the dagger could mess with what the Sirens would show him, but he did not want to risk it.

(He thought he already knew what he desired and what he did not know)

Reyna and Tyson had dissapeared below deck while Percy kept control of the ship. Hylla had taken up any ship maintenance, having been thrilled when she found a few cannons. Clarisse stood nearby, ready to stop him if he got free of the rope (which was a possibility since every demigod learned how to get out of ropes, but it had never been a strong skill of his).

Then the Siren's call cut into his thinking and he saw.

Camp Half-Blood was bigger, brighter, and he saw more cabins then he knew was true. There were what he thought were Romans, a blond boy talking with Chiron and-

Thalia.

He felt paralyzed as she tackled the blond into a hug, laughing brightly. Annabeth walked over, easily greeting the stranger and it was only after he saw the boy's face that he realized that Thalia must have lied to him. She had a younger brother. Full biological or half biological, he couldn't say, but they had the same eyes, same smile, and he thought that was why Thalia had been so protective of Annabeth. His heart ached, of course her brother would be there, he had always just wanted to make his family happy.

Near the campfire were Clarisse, Reyna, Hylla, and who he assumed were their parents, arguing spastically about something. Nearer the canoes was Percy, flailing as he mediated Poseidon and Athena, looking helplessly at Malcolm who seemed just as panicky. Tori-by the gods, _Tori-_ was with her dad and her deceased older sister, Veronica horrifying her sister as she flirted outrageously with Apollo. Artemis stood near, looking ready to wallop all three of them. 

So many other gods and goddesses were there he almost didn't recognize Hermes... or his mother.

A sob escaped him when he saw her. 

May Castellan was walking hand in hand with his dad and she looked better than even her pictures had shown him. Long wavy blonde hair, just as golden as Apollo's, and eyes green like fresh grass. She wasn't skinny like a scarecrow or on the verge of a vision like she had been the last time he had seen her. His dad looked happy as well and Luke looked at the girl beside them. Messy bright red hair, green eyes like emeralds, and she was staring right at Luke.

 _You would give anything to make them happy and safe, wouldn't you?_ A voice whispered. _You gave Hal's knife to Annabeth to protect herself. You became the go-to older brother for the campers. You kept the Hesperide a secret so she didn't get in trouble. You gave up your wrath to protect Thalia's legacy. You plan on praying to Apollo about your mother. You..._

_You plan on dying should the need arise._

The voice stopped talking and he looked around again, seeing a plaque by the Big House that had not been there before. He went to it and blanched.

_For Luke Castellan, Protector and Guide of Demigods_

_May he rest well in Elysium_

Around him, the world whipped dizzyingly and he was blinking blurrily at a blank faced Clarisse. "We're passed the Sirens," she said, freeing him with Katoptris and passing him a pink lay handkerchief he recognized as one of Silena's. "You should wash your face."

He nodded, letting her pull him up. "I will," he said even as he scrubbed the tears from his face and took back his weapons. He looked at the blade (Helen's dagger first, used more like a mirror, Tori's dagger second, used as a seeing glass-) and sheathed it after seeing a vision. "The island after this is where we'll find the Golden Fleece and Grover."

Clarisse looked at him in surprise and Percy whistled, pointing past the deck rails. "Look!"

The regrouping sextet followed his finger and took in the island.

The daughter of Ares rallied, twisting to look around. "Alright, let's start planning. Our goals are to retrieve the Fleece and rescue. Hylla, Reyna, I want you two to stay on deck." She raised a hand to halt their protests. "You two are gonna be our cannonball back up. Prissy mentioned that Polypemus said something about the sheep flock on the outer area of the island are some kind of defense, so I'll leave that to Tyson. Monsters attract monsters, which means the sheep will consider Tyson a friend, so don't get into a twist, Prissy. That leaves us three to get Grover." She grinned widely and Luke grinned back, asking them:

"Who wants to crash a wedding?"


	27. Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prpmpt 27: Pastel

The sheep reminded Clarisse of the wool Silena knitted with, all shiny and glittery and light shades and she was going to stab Luke if he didn't stop with the damn sea shanties!

Ws she happy that he wasn't crying and screaming anymore, trying to get untied? Damn straight she was, but the sea shanties were tiring and she had heard Reyna humming one last night when she had been trying to sleep. _They were getting stuck in her head and she was willing to face Hermes's wrath if it meant no more **humming** -_

"We're getting close," he murmured faintly and she glanced at him. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at where Grover was stuck rambling to Polyphemus. "I don't think we can kill him. I'm not sure if Cyclopes can be immortal, but if he's been alive since Odysseus, then it's probably fair to say that he's semi immortal like Artemis's Hunters."

"What does that mean?" Prissy asked, frowning.

"Hunters can be killed, but they've got like," Luke gestured a little, frowning in thought. "Enhanced abilities, I guess. Healing, stamina, etc." He looked back at Polyphemus. "And I gotta say, I'd rather face them then that guy."

She eyed the oddly impish look on his face and sighed. "You have a plan."

He smiled. "I have a plan."

"I hate it," Prissy muttered and Luke beamed like it was a compliment.

✉🏅🎲🏅✉

Waiting for Clarisse and Percy to get into a position to easily grab Grover, Luke went through the Celestial bronze arrows he had gotten from Circe's island. He had to say, for a sorceress, she knew her weaponry.

To get Polyphemus's attention, he was going to use a rocket arrow then a net arrow to tangle up the Cyclops's feet. After that would be the sonic arrow to alert Tyson and then another arrow, a fart one, to mess up Polyphemus more.

He'd have to thank Lee for the information on arrows-maybe he could get him some more candy.

Clarisse was wearing Annabeth's hat to act as back up should the plan fail (it probably would) and Percy was to focus on getting Grover. Luke would be the third thing of back up and the sisters were their last line of defense. He took a breath a breath and prayed to Nike. They had to succeed.

A blue bird's song rang out easily through the air and Luke aimed up, letting go. The arrow let out a soft whistle that grew as it soared upwards and blew, setting off an explosion in the air.

Polyphemus let out a bellow that covered Grover's yelp as the satyr was grabbed and freed. Luke released the next arrow and Polyphemus bellowed again as he was knocked over into the pot of boiling water he had set up for whatever reason. In the corner of his eye, he saw Percy take control over the water to make a barrier. The sonic arrow screamed and the fart arrow had Polyphemus gagging.

Clarisse let out a startled screech when she was grabbed by Polyphemus and kicked him repeatedly into the face until he dropped her. Luke cringed at seeing her stab the Cyclops in the hand, ripping right back out with ease and she grabbed the cap before bolting. Firing off two more fart arrows, Luke raced after his friends. On the other side of the chasm, he saw Tyson jump off the cliff with the Fleece in his arms.

They could do this-!

He flew through the air and slammed into something with enough force that he blacked out instantly.

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

If it weren't for Clarisse, Percy would have been caught by Polyphemus.

As it was, after Luke had been hit with a sickening crack past them, Clarisse went into a battle rage. That was the only way to describe her flicking the whip she'd gotten from the ship with ease alongside her spear, tripping and angering the Cyclops into a reckless fury with frightening ease. He thought he saw a reddish pink glow around her, but it vanished when he blinked.

"Tyson!" Percy screamed for his brother as he and Grover raced to Luke, the older teen pale.

Grover was already muttering in the old satyr language, hand pressed to Luke. "You're not allowed to die," the Satyr muttered between phrases. "You are not."

Percy waved Tyson over when his head popped over the ridge, the Fleece a golden scarf around his neck. "Brother?" His eye landed on Luke as he approached and neither had to say anything before the Cyclops draped the Fleece like a blanket over Luke.

He glanced at his oldest friend. "Wanna back up Clarisse?"

A steely glint resided in Grover's eyes. "There's a song I've been practicing."

🐗🥊⚔🥊🐗

It was years of a sixth sense that had Clarisse darting away as the grass began growing and Gleeson Hedge causing chaos in her mom's garden. Seriously, he was good at trapping and she wanted to introduce him to Oliver when she got the chance.

A look towards her allies showed it was Grover's doing and she spotted the grim look on Prissy's face just as Polyphemus roared in agony.

The Cyclops was holding his eye and she noticed the boiling water that Prissy had snatched up earlier before it had touched her. Putting as much strength as she could into her right wrist, she flicked Polyphemus's eye and he screeched, collapsing and rolling as if that would help his eye.

Checking that he wasn't following anytime soon, she raced after Prissy and Grover. Far ahead on the ship was Tyson holding Luke and the Fleece. Near them were two sisters that had wicked gleams in their eyes as they stood near the two cannons.

"Hurry!" Reyna called.

Clarisse looked at the distance and decided. "Prissy, grab me when you get the chance," she ordered, earning a puzzled look before she lifted Grover above her head tossed the screaming satyr into the water.

"I'm alive," he wailed then vanished under water just as Prissy collided with him.

Prissy popped up with a scowl that promptly turned horrified and she barely caught her breath before a water hand was grabbing her and slingshotting her to the ship.

She popped up beside him spitting water and helped Grover up the ladder before following him. Below, Prissy was flinging water potshots at Polyphemus. Clarisse pulled him up the rest of the way once onboard and looked up at a call.

"Fire!"

Two sets of cannon fire filled and lit up the air. One slammed Polyphemus back and the other hit the cliff, making him fall out of sight.

Prissy quickly summoned the anchor up and began guiding the ship away. Clarisse and Grover joined Tyson, the satyr muttering quietly.

Hylla and Reyna stepped up beside them, Hylla muttering as well and her eyes glowed. She sat back on her heels. "I'd day a couple more hours with the Fleece and he'll be healed," she said.

Grover nodded in agreement then looked at her and her sister in confusion. "Why are you in a wedding dress?" Reyna asked curiously and he blanched. Clarisse ignored them.

"Do you know what broke?" Clarisse asked, mind racing as she thought. Tori had poisoned the tree on purpose, that was without a doubt. And it was obvious that the Fleece was the only thing to help. But what would Tori need the Fleece for? The daughter of war knew she would be waiting when they returned, that she would need to leave without her friends to escape with the Fleece, so she needed to ensure Luke would okay to fight if needed.

"Probably the spine, maybe some cracked ribs. Maybe he should have some ambrosia..." Hylla frowned and began patting Luke's face to wake him. "Reyna, could you go grab some?"

The girl nodded and darted away. Tyson looked at the remaining three. "Luke will be fine?"

"It's Luke," Clarisse responded dryly. "He's like a cockroach, practically immortal."

A snicker left Grover. "Remember when he challenged the Party Ponies?"

Clarisse groaned. "There were so many prank wars going on, I ended up being a peacekeeper. Me!"

"Didn't you set Chiron's wheelchair on fire for that?" A rough voice asked and they looked at Luke, who was squinting up at them.

"I did. Think you can handle some ambrosia?" She asked.

"Don't let me choke," he responded.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, airhead."

Hylla snorted as she began force feeding Luke.

"Seriously though," Reyna said, frowning at Grover. "Why are you in a wedding dress?"


	28. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Contrast

He still felt sore, but the Fleece had already fixed his back and ribs so he was as good as he could be.

While Percy steered the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ to a dock in Miami, Luke checked on Clarisse. "Got everything?" He asked and she nodded, carrying his pack. The Fleece was still draped on him until they were on solid ground.

"Yeah. You really think I'm going to need all this money?" She asked, shaking the bag and he shrugged, smiling.

"You honestly can go overkill on a quest," he responded and she nodded. Luke eyed her concerned look. "What is it?"

Clarisse pursed her lips. "You said that quest groups are supposed to be made of three, right? Will we be at risk for anything with those two with us?" She motioned to the sisters.

Luke glanced at them, frowning. "I... don't think so. I mean, Tyson was more of a, a guide, I guess you could say. And Grover was a part of the Fleece in a manner of speaking. I'd say Hylla and Reyna were part of that."

She blew out a breath. "Okay." Her eyes narrowed when she saw he was staring at her. "What?"

"You're different," Luke answered honestly and she blinked, startled. "More you."

The daughter of war stared at him. Then she smirked. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I feel different."

They fist bumped when he held his fist out and he slid the Fleece over her shoulders. "C'mon. Land is calling our name."

Regrouping by the gangway, Luke looked at Hylla and Reyna. "So what are your plans?"

The sisters shared a long look and Reyna answered first. "I'm going to try and find out if there's a camp for Romans," she informed him primly, eyes glinting. "We get the feeling we weren't supposed to team up like this, like Roman's and Greeks were supposed to be enemies." A feral smile formed on her lips. "I plan on ruining that."

"And I'm going to find the Amazons," Hylla said firmly, eyes steely. "Fate brought us together for whatever reason, which seems to mean that we need to combine forces." She adjusted her share of the things he stole (all of them had a share) and looked at Clarisse, dipping her head. "May your path be blessed."

Clarisse returned the wish and dropped onto the dock.

"Clarisse," Percy called as she began dodging crates on the dock. "Time moves differently in places like the Sea, so hurry!"

She saluted him and vanished into a taxi. They said farewell to Reyna and Hylla, the girls seeming more bold as they vanished into the crowds.

Luke adjusted his bag and eyed their stolen ship. "What do we do with this?" He wondered and they all stared at the ship as well. "I mean, can we really leave it here?"

Percy hummed, stepping forward and smiling a little wryly. "I never did thank my dad for a way to the _Andromeda."_ He placed a hand on the side and concentrated.

Tyson clapped in glee as the ship was cradled in water that vanished with it. "Amazing!" He exclaimed in awe and Luke didn't fight a smile.

"Let's go. I want to get to camp ASAP."

He turned to start walking and stopped short, blade pressed to his throat

"Hey, cousin," Tori greeted brightly, eyes shining with photokinesis. "Welcome back to the states."

"Vicky," he returned cheerfully, ignoring how she dug the tip of her sword and made blood bead on his throat. "You're looking taller. And here I thought you stagnated."

Her eyes filled with fury, smile tightening. "If you really want to how I've grown, you and your friends won't mind experiencing my... hospitality."

"Why not? We've been looking for something boring to calm down with." He smiled brighter as her smile vanished.

✉🏅🎲🏅✉

They were brought to the Promenade, right in the middle of a crowd if monsters and demigods. He was going to send his dad _flying_ when he saw him next, Chris near Tori and her bear thugs.

Why wasn't his brother claimed?!

Luke relaxed, surveying his former friend. "Let me guess," he began, watching as she scrutinized them. "You want the Fleece, right? Shame we sent it on ahead, isn't it?"

Tori's face went through a series of expressions he couldn't try placing before landing on cold. Completely opposite of the warm sarcastic daughter of Apollo he had befriended.

He smiled, tugging a drachma from his pocket as he considered the fountain. "Drachma for your thoughts, Bright eyes?"

She ignored how it flew past her, not even bothering to catch it and he prayed to Iris. "Do you think this is a game, Luke? Prepare my steed, Oreius!"

The bear thug vanished and Luke whistled, laughing brightly even though it killed him to when he saw camo forming in the misty rainbow. "Tell me, was your poisoning Thalia's tree your plan to get the Fleece? 'Cuz I gotta say, you should leave planning to the pros. Like the Pegasi, they'vegot some good ideas even if it's to get some sugar."

She snarled, fingers curling around her sword and she pulled it from her hip. He copied her with his own sword. Katoptris was pressed to his hip beneath his shirt. "Dionysus is a fool," she sneered. "All of them are fools! Chiron is too cowardly to argue against the gods despite his parentage, it's like theyretrying to play stupid that _he_ of all people would betray camp!"

He locked eyes with Dionysus. "So you do take credit for it all?"

"Of course!" She boasted and he beamed, throwing her off. "You get that, boss?"

Tori stared at him in confusion then whirled around when Mr. D yawned. "Obviously, Lance," he drawled and snapped his fingers. "I suppose I should reinstate the old horseman."

Luke braced himself as Mr. D dismissed Tantalus back to the Underworld and Tori began shaking. He barely managed to throw Annabeth's cap at Percy when Tori lit the world in furious strobe lights, eyes squeezing shut. 

_**Screee-** _

His sword barely came up in time to block her swing, jarring his arm heavily. They separated, Luke at a disadvantage due to her photokinesis but they had trained together, practicing her photokinesis in battle.

He was her bane.

Behind him, he heard Tyson bellowing in rage and Grover playing his flute in a fast pace. Water whipped through the air and Luke had no doubt that Percy was covering their long distance.

Gods, his muscles ached.

"How cowardly," Luke huffed, dodging opposite of bronze-iron whistling through the air. "And here I thought you didn't try to stab people in the back. Oh wait! You prefer doing that face to face."

The hilts of their swords collided and Luke opened his eyes, pushing until their faces nearly touched. Tori was baring her teeth like a rabid dog.

"What happened to you, Tori? I don't think Veronica would want to see you like this."

Grief in her eyes reminded him of the grief he felt for Thalia _(Apollo, please don't let me lose Annabeth)_ and she faltered, her sword being pushed back. His eyes lowered and he saw the familiar string. String all campers wore.

He pulled away, making her lose her balance and he snap kicked her in the face earning a crunching noise and he bolted, sweeping Grover into his arms. The satyr continued playing and Tyson caught up with them, Percy reappearing on his shoulders. The demigod son of Poseidon slammed their enemies with a wall of water with a yell.

"LUKE!" The call had his head jerking and he grinned upon seeing Chiron with his brethren on the shoreline. "Come on!"

✉🏅🎲🏅✉

Luke melted onto one of the many picnic blankets scattered around the centaur trailer park. "Why do others get the best blankets?" He complained halfheartedly and Chiron chuckled, ensuring his spine was better after Grover told. "Hm..."

"What?" Luke inquired, twisting his head to look at him.

Chiron gazed back at him, thoughtful. "You have the remnants of a blessing. Your back is completely fine."

The blond blinked in confusion then realization dawned. "Oh, that's why I'm not as sure as I should be. Loopholes are weird."

The centaur laughed then glanced briefly at Percy. Private conversations were needed.

Rolling to his feet, Luke held a hand out to Grover. "C'mon, I want to check on camp. Maybe someone has a fountain."

"Kay. Think they got any spare cans?" Grover asked hopefully and Luke looked around. 

"I bet they do."


	29. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any medical people reading this, but godly magic defeats logic.  
> (I also have limited medical knowledge so take everything with a grain of salt or two)

When centaurs offered a ride, distance was nothing.

They got there just as Clarisse did, the girl running first to the Big House and Luke nearly took off his centaur's head in his haste to follow her. Malcolm and Lee joined them, the rest of Athena's children cloistering in front of the building.

Lee and Malcolm tugged off the sheets, making Annabeth shudder in her thin pajamas. Clarisse was quick to drape it over her, Luke helping to stretch it out, and they waited.

The raspy pained breathing grew steadier, more obvious and less agonized, and Luke sat on the edge of the bed with relief. 

Lee muttered under his breath, concentrating, then pulled away with a smile. "She's out of the danger zone. You can take the Fleece to the tree, Clarisse," he said and she nodded, hefting the Fleece into her arms and vanishing through the door. "I'll go get some soup. See if you can get her up by the time I return."

The two addressed nodded as they rearranged Annabeth into a reclining position and fixed the sheets. Luke shared a look with Malcolm then performed rock-paper-scissors. Annabeth could be terrifying when she was sick.

Malcolm cringed as he lost. "Check on the tree?" He requested and Luke nodded, grinning.

"Was planning on that." Casting one more look at Annabeth, he left the private room and dodged other patients on his way out. He had seen the Arts & Crafts was burned down and he wanted to take stock of all that was in good shape.

"Luke!" Percy called to him as he stepped outside. "Have you seen Chiron?"

"Not since we got here. Why?" The blond slowed enough for Percy to join him. 

Percy frowned, looking around. "For a centaur, he sure can disappear quickly," he mumbled then shook his head. "Uh, anyway. A dryad came to me with a message from a naiad. My dad's offering the cabin for anyone who needs a space."

"Really?" Luke wondered, wincing a little at his tone.

The son of Poseidon smiled wryly and shrugged. "Maybe because of the offering from earlier? I don't know, but the offers open."

Luke nodded, thinking. "Alright. Go tell Mr. D then Lee. They'll take over from there. Maybe just check the cabin, ensure you didn't leave anything out where people can step on it."

With a nod, Percy was off and Luke went to find Silena. She knew what went on camp just as much as Chiron did.

* * *

Luke settled back in the stands a few days later with Tyson beside him, the latter cheering for Annabeth (who was fulky recovered) and Percy as the chariot race started again. 

He was a little distracted, having been sent a gift from Apollo the night before via his dad via Percy. The son of the sea god had been a little panicky with the gift, making Luke wary, and both had been relieved when it had simply been a badge he could use to act as a social worker intern (something he was going to college for, even if it was taking quite a while with all his demigodly duties in between breaks-he still wanted a degree, though) along with a set of car keys. The sun god didn't seem too upset about Tori, but whether that was because he couldn't show favoritism was a question Luke didn't want the answer to.

(It was for a Fortuner SUV and he was in _love_ -he had already scared his siblings away from it)

The son of Hermes was yanked out of his thoughts as Tyson suddenly swooped him into the air and Luke yelled in alarm as a Pegasus rushed past, eyes wide in panic. "Thanks, Ty," he said shakily. He did not want to go down because of a Pegasu, no thank you.

He focused on the race, making sure to keep an eye out in case more Pegasus ran towards the stands.

And when Annabeth and Percy won?

Well, he was definitely going to tease her about kissing Percy's cheek. It was a big brother's prerogative, after all. 

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

Percy sat on Chiron's back with Grover at dawn the next morning, easily spotting Luke above the crowd with his bright blond hair.

The blond was pale and frozen, staring at a girl lying unconscious on the ground with Annabeth kneeling near her in shock.

He was already flying off of Chiron's back and racing to Annabeth's side. Wide grey eyes lifted to his and she didn't need to say anything. 

The girl was Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

It was from lessons Parker, the oldest healer at camp, that had Percy checking her forehead and pulse and lifting her into a reclining position. "She needs ambrosia and nectar," he spoke in a forced tone, twisting when moments passed and no one moved. With narrowed eyes, he tugged a little from the fossilized seashell Katie had given him the first day of camp and dropped pailfuls of water on the demigods, nymphs, satyrs, and Chiron. "Did you hear me? Get moving! And stop gawking like this is a sideshow attraction!"

People fled and Luke dropped down beside Percy, face still pale buy he was there. He made to move and touch Thalia, freezing when she took in a shaky breath and coughed, blinking her eyes open. Electric blue eyes that locked onto his sea green ones.

"Who-?"

"I'm Percy," he answered soothingly.

She slumped against him further. "Strangest dream..."

"It's alright, everything's going to be okay."

"Dying..."

"No, Thals," Luke cut in quietly and Thalia twitched like she had been jabbed, head shifting to look at the male blond. His face was eerily solemn. "Hal was right, you did sacrifice yourself."

The girl shook her head. "No... he can't be. You-you wouldn't betray anyone," she spoke haltingly.

"I did. I just didn't know it at the time." Luke shifted forward, sliding his arms around Thalia to lift her princess style. "Let's get you into the Big House."

A shared look between him and Percy had the younger nodding. He would take over Annabeth's guard duty. Good thing he took to wearing basketball shorts that had pockets after the scolding he got from Luke after the bull fight, Tyson's watch on his wrist.

Tugging his friend up to her feet, he hugged her tightly then shoved her towards Grover. "Go with Luke, I'll stay."

She tossed him a glance, eyes filled with so many emotions he was dizzy. Then Grover was taking her hand and they were running.

Percy breathed out and settled for a however long it took before a replacement came. Then a morbidly impish thought came to mind, making him smirk.

Kronos wanted to try dragging a new piece onto the board? He'd have to deal with Luke and Annabeth first.


	30. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Endless

Luke had ended up giving Thalia his diary, knowing it contained everything since he had gotten to camp (he did make sure it didn't contain anything too personal to him) and he sicced Silena on her to catch her up on the six years she had been gone.

Gods, he missed her. He just hated how he didn't know how to act around her. Before, he had a crush on her. He knew that. He accepted it after her transformation and false death. He ended up as Annabeth's big brother (something he had convinced her to talk it out with him when she nearly stabbed herself during a spar (and boy had it been awkward, Silena had been a godsend) and a guide to camp. Things had changed for him... but not her.

Blowing out a breath, he slumped beside the creek. It sucked being responsible. 

He stared through tree leaves, sunlight shining between gaps. He considered his conviction to not use Katoptris for visions outside of quests but decided to make an exception. The dagger slid easily from its sheathe and he looked at it.

For a few heartbeats, all he saw was himself. Then the reflection changed. 

It took him a second but he recognized it as Hal's study. The vision focused on his computer.

_ 'A sacrifice in your future. A choice. But also a betrayal.' _

Luke still didn't understand, but he thought the sacrifice had been Thalia, how she sacrificed herself for him, Annabeth, and Grover. But what was the choice? The betrayal obviously had to do with Tori ( ~~ _his lungs_~~ _ ~~burned~~ )_, but what about the choice?

So many questions, so few answers.  He would just have to deal with it when it happened. 

In the mean time... he had a prayer he needed to get to.

* * *

Her fingers curled around the charm and she stared blankly at the base of Zeus's fist.

She felt sick. She never really cared for Tori, so why was she doing this?

( _"You want to change things, don't you? Anything you tell me can help.")_

The girl wanted to lie. The girl wanted to crush the charm, throw it into the camp kitchen's sink, offer it and her head on a platter to Mr. D.

But she didn't. 

She wasn't strong like Clarisse or brave like Percy. She wasn't smart like Annabeth or considerate like Lee. She wasn't sharp like Katie or tactical like the Stolls.

She was just... her.

The charm felt like it was branding into her skin and she dropped it, hiding it once more among her many bracelets. 

She ignored the urge to run, to go home to her dad and break down into his warm arms. She ignored the urge to talk with Luke, to see what he would do despite how he was full of so many emotions that they gave her empathy whiplash.e

She pasted a smile on her lips and picked up the fallen flowers she had asked for from the dryads, heading back to camp. Her cabin had sparring today and she would need everything she had in her to coerce them into doing it.

She acted like her usual self, ignoring the rush of betrayal in her mind and coating her tongue.

It was too late for her to do anything else.


End file.
